Vampyric Equality
by Samuel98
Summary: The "Vampires" have always longed for a life of peace. But humanity was never able to accept them. Some groups are still trying to be accepted. One in particular has a problem with a cloaked mobian causing trouble. What they don't know, is that everything is part of a much bigger plot. part of Darkness Within Pairings: Shadow x Maria Knuckles x Rouge Silver x Blaze and more
1. Prologue

My name is Rouge the bat. I'm a Sorean. A Sorean is a being who feeds on blood to survive. I guess the closest being you would know of to what I am is a vampire. We can also grow bat wings, but I'm already a bat, so that does nothing for me. My best friend Shadow, a black hedgehog with red highlights, prefers to run, but sees all methods of travel as a means to an end. There's also his little buddy Silver, a white hedgehog, who has psychic powers.

I was doing my nails when Shadow came for a visit. "He got away again." He said. I don't answer right away, but he knows not to interupt me.

When I finished with my nails I asked him, "What do you want me to do about it?"

He facepalmed and said, "He was running towards the Fortress."

That makes me get serious. "Go get Espio. I'll wait for you outside." As I walk towards the entrance, I think back to something our queen said a while ago.

'There are many people in the world who want us gone. They call us monsters. This is why we keep to ourselves. And yet… There is one who repeatedly breaks into my castle and causes trouble. We have done nothing to this boy, yet he continues to harass us. Next time you see him around here… apprehend him and bring him to me.'

This was the 7th time this month he got in the castle. I began to fear he was out to destroy us, but a thought ran through my head. 'He would've done something big if that were the case. All he's done is steal. He hasn't bombed anything, so should we be treating him as a terrorist? He steals,but it seems as though he's searching for something… or someone.'

I meet up with Shadow and Espio, a purple chameleon, outside of our town, and we start running towards the GUN Fortress. The 3 of us are agents of GUN, so we're going to make sure that this boy isn't messing with anything important.

When we get there, we see the agents struggling to deal with a blue hedgehog and red echidna. As I watch the echidna, I blank out for a second. But I quickly get a hold of my self. Espio disappears, and I whispers in my ear, "There are more intruders in sector 5." Shadow and I make our presence known. "Hey! What's all the noise for?" They were very relieved to see us.

"Agent Shadow! Agent Rouge! Thank God you're here!"

"These boys are a distraction. Shadow will take a squad to apprehend the other intruders."

"How do you know there are others?" His voice sounded so cool, but I had to stay focused. I can't blow Espio's cover, so I think of something likely.

"There's this amazing new invention called the camera." He looked a little flustered and tried to come up with a retort. He kinda looked cute. I looked past him and saw Shadow fighting the hedgehog. I look back at the echidna and see him regain composure.

"I'm done talking to you. But if you want, I'll let you talk to my fist!" He was about to charge at me, but I interrupt him.

"But we didn't really talk. I'd like to get to know you better. What's your name? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" that embarases him again. He looked funny, but I really wanted to talk.

"Why would you ask that!?"

"No real reason."

"Alright. Now I'm angry!" He then rushed at me fist first, but I simply flew up above him.

"Whaa?" He ran face first into a wall and fell unconscious.

I landed, then saw him disappear before my very eyes. "What just happened?"

"The blue hedgehog disappeared as well. They must have friends on the outside."

"Or our destructive friend has gotten them" Espio appeared next to us.

"How do you know it was him?" I asked.

"I saw him with a yellow fox. They both disappeared in front of me."

"Hmm… he must be more powerful than we expected."

"Oh well." I said. "Let's head back."

Shadow gave me a look. "Aren't you the one who always tells me to make sure the other agents are ok?"

"Oh right! Let's go you guys."

"Nah. You 2 can handle it. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow disappeared before our eyes.

"I thought he would've left that emerald at home."

Espio looked where Shadow disappeared and left for the soldiers.


	2. The Towns

**A/N: Have you ever drank the blood of the pure hearted? I must say... It's delicious.**

* * *

><p>The 16 year old red eyed, black hedgehog, known as Shadow, a guy who keeps a calm head, was conversing with an ivory hedgehog, who had yellow eyes, near the entrance to a town a little ways away from the Sorean town. Shadow was wearing grey pants and a black shirt. "Are you sure you should be going alone. That guy in the cloak might get the drop on you."<p>

Shadow scoffed. "I can handle myself Silver. Just stay out of trouble. You should head back. I'll be ok." Silver was wearing a green shirt and blue pants. He's 14 years old and he always looked up to Shadow. Silver was actually from a ruined future, and his father had sent him to the past with his dying breath when Silver was only a child. The first person he opened up to was Shadow, and next was Amy. He's been very close to the 2 ever since.

"Alright." Silver felt assured and went home. On the way, he ran into Amy She was wearing her signature outfit of a red dress, red shoes, and a red hair band. "Oh hey. Where are you off to?" Amy was a 12 year old pink hedgehog with green eyes. She dreamed of a hero who would sweep her off of her feet.

"Oh, I'm going to meet up with the girls. Princess Jasmine wants to see us."

"Ok." Silver went on his way, while Amy was off to the most magnificent house in the neighborhood. It's not a castle, like you'd expect, but there is a very good reason for that. The Soreans are a race that has long been feared and unjustly wronged. This clan wants to break down the barriers keeping Soreans from joining the normal society, so they live here in secret, right next door to Station Square.

Amy arrived to the town center to find an 18 year old, and rather curvaceous, white bat with green eyes, and 2 8 year olds. A brown raccoon with blue eyes, and an apricot rabbit with brown eyes.

"Hey girls! How are you?" Amy asked.

"We're great Amy." The rabbit's name is Cream. She's very sweet and innocent. She wore her orange dress and shoes.

"Yeah! We're ace, sheila!" The raccoon is Marine. She uses a lot of slang and is very adventurous. She was wearing her green shirt, black pants, and green/orange shoes.

The bat's called Rouge. She loves jewels. She had a black skin tight body suit on, with white boots, and a heart emblem on both boots and her body suit. "Now, let's get going."

It was noon. Shadow was walking around Station Square. He was close to city hall, when he happened to look into a burger shop. He saw 3 humans talking. They seemed to be about Silvers age, but being humans, they're quite a bit taller than Shadow. He was feeling a bit hungry, so he decided to walk in.

"I'm telling you, a powerful mind should be held above all else. You need to spend more time reading and less time doing karate with your butler." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with gold buttons, and black pants. was arguing with another boy who Shadow assumed to be his twin. He was wearing a red, white, and yellow shirt and blue pants.

Shadow walked up to the counter and asked for a cheeseburger and fries, with Cola. "No need. I'm as smart as I need to be. I need to exercise my body. And you should do the same."

As Shadow was waiting for his order, he looked over towards their table and laid eyes on the third human. A blonde girl who had enchanting blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress. "Thorndyke, your food is ready." The boy who practiced karate got up and got their food. The girl took a salad and diet cola off of the tray.

"Why can't you two agree to disagree and move on? Your like those brothers in Jake's video game who live on separate floors of the same house."

"But I don't use a spear, and Ivo doesn't have a library in his room."

"While I do agree that building an android is completely different than reading all day, what's the difference between karate and swinging a spear around like a mad man?"

"Karate means empty hand you dolt. And it's for self defence."

The two went on and on with this argument, but Shadow wasn't paying attention anymore. He was thinking about the blonde.

"Excuse me. Mr. Ultima? Your meals here." The waitress snapped Shadow out of his trance.

"Oh… thanks." Shadow began to eat to hide his embarrassment. He began listening to the humans' conversation again.

"Maria, who do you think has a more balanced lifestyle? Me or Chris?"

"Dude, she's our cousin. She can't choose between us."

"Actually, I think your argument is pointless. You are both good at what you do, so what's the problem?"

The two boys thought about the question, but were coming up flat. Then, Ivo noticed someone at the counter. "Hey, Maria, I think that hedgehog's staring at you." Maria turned her head, but Shadow had already turned his head away to hide his blush. He ate his food hoping he could play it off, but he could hear footsteps behind him.

"Hello. My name is Maria Robotnik. What's yours?"

Shadow turned around and saw her face. She was beautiful. "Umm… I'm Shadow Ultima."

"These are my cousins, Ivo Robotnik and Chris Thorndyke."

"Hey."

"Hi."

Shadow responded similarly.

"You look like you're almost done eating. would you like to accompany us to Twinkle Park?" Maria asked. Shadow blushed even more.

"I thought that place was for couples."

Chris cut in. "It's not mainly for couples, but there is a section of the park devoted to romance. And we have to meet up with our grandfather, so we can't go today."

"When did grandfather call for us?"

"Ivo's on the phone with him right now."

"Oh, well bye Shadow." Maria waved, and Shadow waved back.

"She's an angel."

Amy's group was entering the mansion, and they greeted the maids and butlers and went straight to Jasmine's room. She was a pink bat with green eyes, and she was wearing a red dress.

"I'm so happy to see you, dear friends." She turned around and clapped her hands. "I would like to go on a picnic!"

Amy and Rouge shared a worried look. "But your highness…" Jasmine cut them off.

"Enough with the formalities. Just call me Jasmine."

"Jasmine… you know about the recent attacks right? We're not sure a picnic is such a good idea."

"Oh lighten up you two. I'll be careful. Now come on. Let's go!" Jasmine walked out of the room and to the kitchen. "Also, father's not here right now, so feel free to let loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own many of these characters. I own like 2. And one of them was only mentioned in this chapter. The other is Jasmine. Everyone else is property of Sega.<strong>

**Also, I'm hesitant to actually post this with that creepy authors note at the beginning. That alone might bump this story up to M. I'm thinking of doing that anyway, but still. Well, if I change it, then you probably won't see this message either, now will you?**


	3. Hitting Close to Home

**Genius me forgot the Authors Note.**

**Would you believe this is the first upload that's actually gone right for me first try? Pretty cool right?-cricket, cricket- Oh fine. Just read the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Follow Me-Team Rose<strong>

The girls were in the forest. Jasmine and Amy, were picking flowers, Rouge was eating a sandwich, and Cream and Marine were playing with Cheese the Chao. "This is so peaceful. It's hard to believe that brute walks through here everytime he attacks town. You'd think it'd be in flames." Amy pondered.

"Well, everyone has a soft spot for something. His must be for nature." Jasmine theorised.

"Or maybe he's focused on one thing and doesn't even notice the forest." Rouge interjected.

While they were talking, Cheese had wandered off and Cream and Marine went to go look for him. "Cheese! Cheese! Where'd you go?" Cream yelled.

Marine looked around every tree, and climbed up one to see above the canopy, but she couldn't see the chao anywhere. "I can't see him Cream."

"Where could he be?"

Cream and Marine enter a clearing and take a break. While they were there, they saw an older, multi colored mobian. Orange head, blue body, and brown tail. He was wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and green shoes. Cream walked towards him, and Marine followed.

"Hey mister, have you seen any chao?"

"No."

"Oy mate! I've never seen you around here. Ya got a name?" Marine asked..

The older mobian pondered for a second. "My name is Samuel. What about the two of you?"

"My name's Marine, and this sheila is Cream."

"Nice to meet you." Cream did a curtsy.

The mobian appeared to be thinking. Then he spoke again.

"You two should go find your parents."

Cream giggled. "We're here with friends. But maybe they're looking for us."

"Then let's get going! Later mate!" Cream and Marine walked back to the others.

"He seemed nice." Cream pointed out.

"He acted like the strong, silent type. Maybe he's strong enough to fight the cloaked figure." Marine said.

"Hmm… I think all we need is Shadow. But a little extra help wouldn't hurt."

"Back to another subject. We still have to find Cheese." Cream thought a bit.

"Maybe he went back to the others?"

**Song: Soleanna Forest**

Amy and the others were looking for Cream, Marine, and Cheese.

"Where do you think they went?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to keep looking." Rouge said.

They found themselves near a path. Jasmine took a look on it and saw the multi-colored mobian. She felt enchanted by his fur. She watched him walk away.

"Jasmine, are you ok?" Amy brought her out of her trance.

"Oh… yeah." Amy saw that Jasmine still wasn't completely there.

"You saw a boy. Didn't you?" Jasmine jumped at that.

"What makes you say that?" Rouge was amused.

"You look like you've experienced love at first sight." She giggled while Jasmine blushed.

"C-c-c-come on guys! We have to find Cream and Marine."

"I think I hear them." They turned around and went back the way they came to see Cream and Marine at the picnic site with Cheese. "There you guys are."

Cream turned towards them. "Sorry we left. Cheese wandered off."

Amy walked over and hugged them. "It's ok. But the forest can be dangerous."

They finished their picnic and went home.

**Song: Soleanna Castle Town**

Shadow and Silver and Espio were at a restaurant in the Sorean town, Twilight Station. Shadow told them about his day.

"So you met a girl in town, and you think you like her?"

Shadow blushed at Silver's comment, but kept a cool head. "I don't remember saying anything about how I feel." Espio was amused.

"Your actions speak louder than your words."

Shadow scoffed. "I'm still cooler than both of you put together." Silver sighed.

"You sound kinda vain Shadow. Girls like Maria don't like that." Shadow began gathering yellow energy in his right hand. "I'll shut up now." He let the energy disperse.

"I thought you needed a Chaos Emerald to do that." Espio pondered.

"No. I've studied up on Chaos Energy. Everyone has the capabilities to use it, and everyone has some in them, so you should be able to do small techniques. Like Chaos Snap. Larger techniques like Chaos Control require a Chaos Emerald. And both kinds of techniques can become even stronger with more Chaos Emeralds."

"That's pretty cool." Silver stated.

"I've also read that some people can use entirely different techniques based on their elemental affinities, new techniques are get discovered from time to time, the last time was 10 years ago. But Chaos Control and Chaos Snap are common to practically everyone who uses Chaos Energy. No one else could replicate my Chaos Spear, so I can assume that no one has my Affinity."

"Well, not too many people know how to harness Chaos Energy. In fact, I think you're the only one in town who can." Silver said.

"Maybe."

**Song: Aquatic Base**

It is now nighttime. Jasmine was out of bed. She decided to go out back to relax in nature.

Espio was out of bed. He had always pushed to get someone out patrolling at night, but no one was ever assigned, so he was unofficially patrolling each night.

Tonight was pretty calm. He could hear every rustle around him. But then he heard footsteps. Fast ones. He quickly ran to see what it was. He jumped up onto the highest building to see a green crocodile and a yellow fox just sitting there. He heard more footsteps around the town. He decided to give his friends a call.

"We have intruders in town. I see 6 hostiles, but there may be more. Be on guard." The two mobians heard him make the call. "Might I ask what you two are doing on the roof of our temple?"

They looked at each other. "We're just resting." The crocodile lied. Espio got his ninja stars out and threw it. The croc and fox jumped over it and ran. Espio chased after the crocodile.

**Song: VS. Character Sonic 06**

Silver ran over to Espio and saw an unfamiliar yellow fox. He gave chase. "Hey fox! What are you doing here?" The fox saw Silver behind him and began to fly. "Whoa! That's some fast flying" The moment he said that he felt lighter all of a sudden. He looked below him and saw green energy lifting him off of the ground. "Cool." He spread his wings and, along with his new powers, chased after the fox.

* * *

><p>Rouge, Marine, and Amy were all running to the town square. Cheese was with them. It was dark, but they were able to see three figures running around. One was running up and down every thing he saw. Another was digging up the grass. And the last one was ramming into everything. Rouge and Amy were pissed.<p>

"Those idiots are making a mess." Rouge ran and kicked the digging one in the face, and Amy hit the wall runner with her hammer. Marine decided to ram into the one that's running into everyone.

"Do you think it's alright to be digging up someone's property? Do you?" Rouge asked the echidna as he was getting up.

"Why yes. Yes I do. Now leave me alone." Rouge kicked him again, but this time he caught her foot.

Amy was getting ready to slam her hammer into the hedgehogs skull again. "What do you think you're doing?"

The hedgehog got up and dusted himself off. "I think I'm running up buildings. Is that alright, Ms. Hammerhead?" Amy was really mad now, and attempted to make his head go splat, but he was too fast.

Marine and the armadillo were in combat, but Marine wasn't sure she actually stood a chance.

"Give it up girlie. I'm faster and stronger than you." Marine tried to keep up, but wasn't doing a really good job.

"Why did I think I could do this."

Cheese was watching the fighting. He was about to help Marine when he saw a bee flying over. He thought maybe the bee was with the intruders and chased after it.

**Song: Egg Dealer**

Shadow ran in the direction of Jasmine's house to make sure she was safe. And he saw the cloaked mobian parting ways with two other cloaked mobians. He was about to run, but Shadow stepped in front of him.

"You!"

Shadow got ready to fight. "I tire of chasing you around. I will kill you now. Maybe you and Satan can be friends."

The mobian growled. "You'll be the one saying hi to Satan, vampire."

Shadow ran up to the cloaked mobian and punched him in the gut, followed by kicking him up into the air. The mobian got up and swung his staff at him. Shadow spin dashed up a building and on top of it. The mobian followed and threw his staff at Shadow. He ducked and jumped, anticipating the staff coming back.

"You won't get me with the same trick you did last time." Shadow spin jumped into him. "Just give up." The mobian got up again and materialised a lightning bolt, which he shot at the hedgehog. It was a direct hit.

"Who should give up now?" He followed up the attack with a few punches to the Shadow's gut, and a kick to his head. He was getting up when the mobian swung his staff at his head. Shadow dodged the swing kicked him in the gut.

The mobian got up. "I won't lose." He took out a gem, It was a Chaos Emerald, and used Chaos Control. His speedy figure instantly got behind Shadow and proceeded to beat on him with his staff.

'This idiot has a Chaos Emerald!? Ughh. If only I knew earlier.' Shadow warped away for a second so he'd have time to use his Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Time slowed down around him, but the cloaked mobian appeared to return to normal. Shadow slid into him and kicked him off of the building. He jumped off too.

"Pant… Pant… You can slow down time too?"

Shadow scoffed. "Chaos Control is a basic Chaos Power. Nearly everyone can do it. You're nothing special."

"Alright then. I'll try something else then. Like… Bolt!" The mobian's energy wrapped around Shadow and hurt him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shadow knelt down to catch his breath.

"Now, It's time to end this." The mobian held his Chaos Emerald up and pointed it at Shadow. Shadow had an attack in mind to counter the mobians. He charged up his energy for it.

"THUNDER SPREE!"

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Amy was still fighting the blue hedgehog. "Why won't you stay still!?" The hedgehog was avoiding her hammer like his life depended on it.

"I kinda don't want to get smooshed, thank you very much!" He spin jumped into her in an attempt to subdue her.

Meanwhile, Rouge and the echidna were in combat as well. "You're really getting on my nerves bat-girl."

"You're the one trespassing! Now leave!" The echidna noticed something.

"You're completely different from before. You're not flirting. I'd say it's an improvement, but you nearly took my head off with that last kick."

"You are in my town. I'll kick you wherever I want!"

The armadillo still had Marine outmatched, but their fight was interrupted by an explosion.

"What the hell!?"

The mobian's attack missed Shadow completely, and he was engulfed in the red energy Shadow was emitting.

Shadow looked at the mobian as he got up, and noticed his staff broken beside him.

"My staff." Shadow heard him say. And he was repeating it, as if he were in a trance. "My staff."

Shadow walked towards him, ready for another fight. A reddish violet aura surrounded him. "MY STAFF!" The mobian got up and rushed at Shadow. He was caught off guard by this shift in attitude. The mobian usually fights Shadow like he's afraid to lose. Now it's like he's got nothing to lose, and he's much more serious about breaking every bone in Shadow's body.

'Damnit. He's using the dark energy of the emerald. As long as he keeps attacking me, I won't be able to use Chaos Boost like he is, and I won't stand a chance.' Shadow fell unconscious.


	4. The Flame Princess

****I would've uploaded sooner, but school. It wouldn't stop giving me work. Speaking of school... wait a few chapters and you'll see.****

* * *

><p><strong>Song: All torn down-Shadow the Hedgehog<strong>

Everyone was drawn to Shadow and the mobian's fight by the sheer amount of energy that they felt. Silver arrived to see the cloaked mobian not giving Shadow a chance to fight on an even playing field. '_He can use Chaos Boost!?' _"Get away from him!" He reached his arms out and the cloaked figure was surrounded by a green aura. Shadow fell to the ground. Amy noticed something about the cloaked mobian's eyes. There was nothing in them. Nothing but darkness.

Everyone was stunned. How could Shadow lose? Then the green crocodile walked up. "Time to get out of here!" He stole one of Espio's smoke pellets and through it to the ground. No one could tell what was going on.

Then Rouge saw someone moving frantically through the smoke. "GET HIM!" She yelled. Espio was quick to grab the figure. It was just so happened to be the crocodile.

"Maybe I am too slow to pull that off." Espio stared at him.

"Damn right you are."

Espio and Cream's mother, Vanilla were in a room with a purple bat elegantly dressed in a black dress. As they were waiting, the fourth person in the room, the green crocodile, began to awaken.

"You have allied yourself with our enemy." The bat stated simply.

The green crocodile smiled. "I had a job to finish. He wouldn't let me until I did one for him. Simple as that. He got what he was looking for, so now all that's left is for him to honor his end of the deal."

Espio took out a kunai knife and held it up to the green crocodiles chin. "And that would be?"

The green crocodile hadn't even flinched. "He returns the girl he kidnapped." He paused for a second. "He also promised a profit." Espio was unwavering.

"You're not telling us everything. Talk." Vanilla came up to him.

"Now now… no need for violence." She turned to the green crocodile. "Is there anything else in that deal you made with…" She didn't want to say his name. "... him?"

"A friend of his is looking for a frog. An apparently special frog. We haven't negotiated that bit yet, so it technically isn't part of the deal."

Vanilla nodded, and her peaceful look returned to her face. The green crocodile stared at her. But he was snapped out of it when the woman in black spoke.

"What if we told you that that boy was the cause of much trouble as of late." She paced around the room. "People are dieing. People like us." She spread her wings. Her purple velvet wings. Espio and Vanilla did the same. Espio's wings were also purple, but Vanilla's wings were peach colored. "And people like you." She showed the green crocodile a photograph of the cloaked mobian holding a sword with people lined up, kneeling before him as he prepared to swing. "He is to blame." The green crocodile was surprised, and scared. "He's done more than just killing." Vanilla had a flash of memory, to when she was younger. She was helpless as… he… did what he wanted.

"That can't be right. I'm an excellent judge of character. Blyxil's troubled. I'll give you that. But… I'm sure he isn't evil. He wouldn't just forsake someone's life like that."

'_Blyxil? So that's his game, huh? Use a fake name to cover his tracks? Then again, was he ever using his true name?' _Vanilla thought.

The bat gave a dark chuckle in return. "And how long have you known him before you gave him your judgement?" The green crocodile stayed silent. "I thought so."

The green crocodile looked up at her. "Well what about you? I don't know anything about you. And how much do you know about Blyxil before he began to… kill?"

Vanilla snapped. "It doesn't matter! The point is we have undeniable proof that he's the bane of our world! What else do you need to know?"

The green crocodile was silent for a while.

"Espio." The bat called out. The chameleon answered.

"Yes my queen?"

"You will escort the detective to his friends. You will join them and make sure they aren't up to anything. Keep them under control."

"Yes my queen."

"Hey! Wait just a second! What makes you think I'll let just anyone on my team!?" The green crocodile complained. He was a stubborn one.

The queen decided the best way to get the detectives on their side was to add to their strength and give promises. "He's good at camouflage. A great asset to any detective agency. And, should you bring Blyxil to justice, you will be rewarded." But the crocodile didn't seem to thrilled.

"How do I know you aren't just fooling me?"

"Have we given you any reason not to trust us? Was it not Blyxil who kidnapped the girl? Was it not Blyxil who forced you to cooperate with him? Was it not Blyxil who nearly killed one of my greatest warriors?"

The green crocodile silently acknowledged her truths.

"Your majesty, what about the other two cloaked figures?" Espio inquired.

"We have no proof that they took part in any of those crimes. We don't even know if they know about those crimes. They were all committed by a lone figure in a blue cloak. For all we know, they too are being manipulated. Just like the detectives."

The crocodile seemed to be more trustworthy in that second. "Alright. Let's get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish."

**Song: Memory of Youth-Sonic 06**

Two days after the battle, Silver and Cream were walking around town. Silver was growling. "Did you have to drink it all? That was the last cup of blood I'd be able to get for the week!" Silver was annoyed. Despite his powers, Silver was no good at hunting. The alternative was to buy blood from a shop, but Silver had no money.

"Why can't you just borrow from Mr. Shadow or Amy?"

"Because Shadow never lends me anything, and Amy thinks I'm too dependent on others." The accusation always annoyed Silver, but he knew she was right. He always had someone to do something for him. Pretty much the only thing he did on his own was brush his teeth.

"I'm sorry." Cream said. Silver looked at her for a second. She always found a way to brighten everyone's mood.

"I'm not mad. Just a little worried I'll faint from blood depression." As he finished his sentence, a portal of fire opened up in front of them. A violet cat fell through, and with her came 4 multi-colored gems. "What!?"

"... Nega…" was all she could say before falling unconscious.

Silver was caught off guard. "Nega!?" That was a name he never thought he'd hear again. "I can't believe it. Eggman Nega might still be alive."

"Mr. Silver. Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?"

"We'd have to take her to a normal hospital, and we can't leave this forest in broad daylight. We'll burn!" Silver panicked.

"But we can't just leave her here." Cream said.

"We won't. Let's just take her to your house. She doesn't look like she has any serious injuries. We'll just wait for her to wake up.

Shadow was sitting in a white room. Everything in the room was white. He was thinking about what got him in this room in the first place. "That fool is a sneaky bastard. But I guess I shouldn't have been holding back. Next time I see him… I show him my true power. He will pay for the lives he's taken." Shadow got up and wrote a note for the doctor who's been taking care of him. 'I know you worry about your patients, but I don't need a lonely red head looking after me. I can handle myself.' And he jumped out the window.


	5. Meet the Sun-Walkers

**I realize some of you may see that some characters are different than the way they are in the games. There's a reason for that, and Shadow will be my example. You see, Shadow is the way he is because he witnessed the death of hi best friend, was bent on the destruction of the human race due to an altered memory, and was asleep for 50 years. In my story, none of that happened. Some bad things did happen, but not on that level. **

**If you think these characters are pretty much like their game counterparts, I messed up.**

* * *

><p>"So Shadow left the hospital early again?" A very regal looking red Bat questioned. He wore a grey suit and a golden crown. Next to him were two more bats. The queen, and Princess Jasmine. They both wore elegant red dresses as well as their own crowns. In front of them was a human girl with red hair and bat wings. She wore a standard doctors uniform.<p>

"Yes. Why can't he understand that I'm only trying to help him?" She asked.

The queen looked at her. "It may be that he's nervous around you." The king scoffed.

"Or it's because he actually doesn't need help. He's not one of our greatest warriors for nothing."

The doctor bowed to them. "Thank you, your majesties." She left the room, then leaned on a wall. "I know what it is. It's because I'm human. A mobian can't love a human. It shouldn't happen the other way either, so why do I feel this way?"

* * *

><p>Silver was at Creams house making sure the cat was ok. She still hadn't woken up. Vanilla walked in.<p>

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will wake up soon. Come and have breakfast with us."

"Sure." Being blood suckers, you'd think all they ever had for food was blood. Well… you'd be mistaken there. They eat, and live, like normal people. Just with blood. Blood can be a drink, or a sauce. For instance, Cream's breakfast was Pancakes with blood for syrup. Silver had waffles with blood instead of milk.

As they were eating, they could hear movement in the living room.

_Ugh… Where am I? _The cat thought. She was trying to remember what had happened to her. She opened her golden eyes and saw another pair staring at her. "Ah!" She bolted off the couch and got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, whoa, easy now. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Silver. What's your name?" The grey hedgehog spoke. The cat looked at him, and concluded that he wasn't a threat. She relaxed her stance.

"My name is Blaze." When she said this, she noticed two more people in the room. They were both peach colored rabbits. One was quite a bit shorter than Silver, while the other was about that much taller.

"My name is Vanilla, and this is my daughter Cream." The larger rabbit said. Blaze noticed something when she spoke.

"Forgive me for asking, but something seems off about the three of you. Is there something I should know?"

Silver and Vanilla shared a glance. Blaze was ready to defend herself if they decided to attack, but to her, Vanilla and Cream didn't really look like they knew how to fight.

Then Silver spoke. "Would you like the full story, or the abridged version?"

"Full story."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: To the ancient Soleanna Castle<strong>

A group of people were in the mansion with the royals. While they are leaders, it isn't really a kingdom they rule, more like a small town. There are many tribes of Soreans, and thus many different rulers and types of rulers.

As the group was gathered, the queen began to speak. "Alright. As you know, we managed to bring the Chaotix to our side, and implanted Espio into their organization." She paused a moment in case someone didn't know and needed a moment to take in the information. "One of the Chaotix suggested that they meet up with a group of us to get to know us better. So who wants to go to town with them?" A few people spoke up to convey their willingness or unwillingness to spend time with the Chaotix. Some people didn't really care, or were being dragged into it by someone else. Jasmine noticed Rouge pestering Shadow and giggled.

"It doesn't really matter who goes, as long as there's enough of us going. And remember, most of the world isn't comfortable with our kind around. That's why we settled here, to integrate ourselves into their society. But it's a slow process, so we mustn't show our wings, or anything else that shows that we are Soreans."

Some people changed their minds on whether they'd go or not. In the end, the people who were going were Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, and Silver. Of course, Espio, having already joined the chaotix, would be there. Blaze would join as well.

"Why do you want to follow us anyway?" Silver asked her.

"Well… as long as Nega isn't showing himself, I might as well relax. Besides, your goal is to show people that Soreans and Sun-Walkers can get along. We're getting along, so I might as well join you." She responded.

"I still can't believe Nega's still alive. I saw my father destroy him with my own eyes!"

"He's escaped death on many occasions in my dimension as well. We'll just have to work together." They stared into each others eyes. Silver felt warm and tingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Soleanna New City<strong>

"How'd I get stuck with you four?" Shadow complained.

"Because we're best friends." Rouge replied. They were currently walking through Station Square with the red echidna, Knuckles, the blue hedgehog, Sonic, and Amy.

"It seems like she's got you on a tight leash Shads." Sonic stated. Shadow turned towards him and growled.

"No one asked for your opinion, Sun-Walker. Or a nickname." Shadow, Rouge, and Amy were all wearing cloaks designed to keep the sunlight off of them. It was supposed to be cloudy all day, but you can never be too safe.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"What? You mean the nickname? I give a nickname to all my friends! Tails's real name is Miles. I'm not sure if Knuckles is actually Knuckles's real name, but I call him Knucklehead, Vector is Headphones, Charmy is Sugar Bee, and Mighty is Red Shell."

"What about me?" Amy asked.

"Hmm… Well, you almost took my head off with your hammer."

"You were disturbing the peace!"

"How about Hammer the Hedgehog?"

Amy thought about it for a second. "Ya know, I actually like that name." Then she thought about something. "How about I call you Sonikku?"

Sonic was a little surprised. "But Sonic's already my nickname! Sonikku would be a nickname for a nickname!"

Amy giggled. "If Sonic's your nickname, what's your real name?"

Sonic blushed. "It's Nicholas."

Shadow scoffed. "That sounds like a nerdy name." Knuckles burst out laughing.

"That's what I said!"

Sonic pouted. Amy put her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's a pretty cool name."

Shadow looked towards Sonic and noticed his cheeks turn red. "I think I'll stick with Sonic." It was then that Amy noticed two figures just a little ways ahead of them.

"Hey. Let's go talk to those guys." Shadow was about to protest, then he noticed the rest of the group already ahead of him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shadow noticed that the yellow squirrel was looking at another group.

* * *

><p>Espio was walking with Cream, the yellow fox who introduced himself as Tails (Espio had a feeling that wasn't his real name), and two plant girls. One was bright green, her name was Cosmo, and the other was a bluish green, she was called Galaxina. Something about Galaxina was intriguing, but he wasn't going to think about it now.<p>

"So the cloaks you wear is meant to block sunlight? How do you get Vitamin D? And why don't you like the sun?" Tails asked. Since Cream was young and Espio could visibly see that she had no idea what he was talking about, Espio had to respond.

"Our bodies don't seem to need it. And, according to our top scientist, our bodies are extra sensitive to Ultraviolet radiation. He says it's not lethal until ten minutes pass, but we normally don't take the chance."

"That's actually pretty cool. A bit limiting though." Tails replied. Then Galaxina joined the conversation.

"That makes you the exact opposite of plants then. Ultraviolet radiation doesn't bother us at all. In fact, while the sun is harmful to you, we actually need the sunlight. A friendship between us would be even more amazing than one between a plant and an animal." As she said this she glanced towards Tails and Cosmo.

As they continued to talk, Cosmo turned around and began talking to a yellow squirrel. They all introduced ourselves, but Espio stayed out of the conversation. He was making it his duty to observe all the Sun-walkers he came into contact with. He didn't see any malevolence in the ones he's seen so far, but you can never be to sure. He also constantly looked at the other groups to see their Sun-walkers as well. Shadow, Amy, and Rouge had picked up another one, and so had Vanilla and Silver. As he observed the mobian Sun-walker who joined Vanilla, he was finding him hard to read. '_What's this? No one's ever been able to hide from my radar before. Maybe I should get closer, but then I'd be leaving Cream all by herself.' _He pondered this, then decided to leave the mystery boy for later. For now, he'd continue to observe.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The ruined World of the Future<strong>

Silver, Blaze, and Vanilla were talking to the Chaotix leader, Vector.

"Why did you six decide to become detectives?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, I got through school with nothing to show for it. Luckily, I knew Mighty, Charmy, and Knuckles. We became detectives for hire, because they had nowhere to go, and I can't do it on my own. We later met Sonic and Tails, but we ran into Doctor Robotnik first. He wasn't well known at the time, and even now he's only really known in Station Square, so he was able to trick us into thinking Sonic was our enemy. So we had Knuckles deal with it. He came back telling us how we'd been tricked, and since then, Sonic and Tails were part of our crew." He glanced at his companions. "What about you three?"

Silver went first. "I come from a distant future, but I doubt it's the same now as it was when I left. Soreans were not only still in hiding, but they were actively being hunted. The leader of this hunt went by the codename, Eggman Nega. His actions not only harmed us, but they threatened the entire world. My father made his last stand, and our small army attempted to defend our town. We almost won, but Nega had a trick to pull, just in case he'd fail. It worked. Almost all Soreans were wiped out, but I used my powers to save my father and I. My father then performed a trick of his own. He opened a portal and pushed me through, while simultaneously blasting Nega with something. Nega disappeared on the spot. I thought he was eradicated, and my father collapsed, and then he too disappeared into thin air. I found myself in a town full of Soreans, and I've been here ever since." Silver finished, and it was Blaze's turn to speak.

"I hail from an alternate dimension, where I am a princess. Eggman Nega is an adversary of mine. He's boasted time and again how he's cheated death and will do so again. So far, he's kept that promise. He was after the Sol Emeralds. I managed to keep four of them, but I don't know where the other three are. In our last battle, he managed to defeat me, and he sent me through a portal he somehow created."

Vector thought about this. "It sounds to me like Eggman Nega found out first how to travel between dimensions, then through time. Only question is how?" He was silent for a while. "How about your backstory, Vanilla?"

Vanilla didn't answer immediately. Her past isn't all good either. But she should tell Vector what she can.

"I actually lived in Twilight Station my whole life. I lived pretty nicely, and now I see myself as sort of a care taker. My only actual living relative is Cream, my daughter."

"It must be tough, raising her by your self." Vector said.

Blaze sensed a presence behind them. "It's not polite to listen in on others conversations." Everyone turned around to see an oddly colored mobian.(The one Cream and Marine met) He only smiled.

"Greetings. My name is Samuel." He looked over towards another group. Blaze noticed that it was Creams group, and they had picked up a yellow squirrel. "Were you talking about her?"

Vanilla gasped, and Blaze began to get annoyed. "It's rude to join a conversation without being invited."

"It's alright, Blaze." Vanilla said. Then she turned to Samuel. She had been studying his face. '_He looks familliar. I feel like I should be angry, but I'm not.'_ "She's my daughter." Samuel gasped.

"Seriously? I had you pegged for sisters! Your… what, like 23?" Samuel had a somewhat hopeful look on his face, but he was met with Vanilla's pained expression.

"How did you…"

"I have a gift for knowing how old someone is." He paused a second. Then he had a look of realization. "Uh… how about that weather, huh?" He was met with an awkward silence. "Um… If you don't mind me asking, but your daughter kind of looks vaguely familiar to me. Would you mind telling me about her?"

"Oh…" Vanilla said. "She's a very sweet girl with a love for adventure, and anything cuddly." Samuel had a look of nostalgia on his face, but then his expression became pained.

"What about… her father?" He asked. At this, both Silver and Vanilla gasped, and Silver looked to Vanilla. '_Not this subject. She shouldn't think about this.' _

Vector had a curious look on his face. Blaze was confused, but could tell this was a touchy subject, and intervened.

"Who do you think you are to have the right to ask about people's personal lives?" She gave Samuel the stare-down, but he didn't stare back. She realised that this subject might be a hard one for him too. '_What could he have to do with Cream's father?"_

"I'm just a guy who got the short end of the stick. And that stick's getting shorter and shorter. Until there's nothing left."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Electrified-Shadow The Hedgehog<strong>

"Why are you following me?" Shadow asked his two companions.

"Why are you leaving the group?" Rouge asked him.

"Because I'm bored. Your all boring."

"Come on, pal. Don't be like that." Knuckles joked. "We just want to keep you out of trouble."

"What trouble do you think I could get myself into?" Shadow questioned.

Knuckles didn't have an answer, but he and Rouge wouldn't leave him alone. Which put a damper on the fact that he'd reached his destination.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Maria asked. She was with Chris and Ivo again. But there was a third boy with them. He only a little taller than Shadow. He had white hair, a green eye, and an orange eye.

"Just walking around. Trying to get these fools to leave me alone."

"Aw come on Shadow. You know you love us." Knuckles laughed. This time Shadow smiled a bit. Then he noticed the shorter boy glaring at him.

Maria giggled. "I guess we need to introduce ourselves to your friends. I'm Maria. These are my cousins, Chris and Julian, and our friend, Abraham."

"Hey, Knuckles. Long time no see." Chris said.

Rouge gasped. Shadow showed no change. "You know each other?"

Knuckles chuckled. "Just Chris. The other three are new to me."

"Well, you know the echidna is Knuckles. The Bat's name is Rouge. Introductions over. Have a nice day, you two." Shadow joked.

"He can be funny! I never would've guessed!" Knuckles laughed.

"I thought your name was Ivo." Shadow ignored Knuckles. Julian scoffed, and Knuckles gasped.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone was having a good time. But Shadow noticed that every once in a while, Abraham glowered at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Team Chaotix-Shadow The Hedgehog<strong>

Four days passed. Espio was starting to enjoy his new comrades' company. Especially Vector and Charmy. They had become good friends in such a short amount of time.

Soon, Tails rushed in. "Guys! Robotnik is staging an attack! This new robot of his looks tough. Sonic and Knuckles have already gone to stop him, but they'll need help."

"You can count on us." Vector replied.

We rushed over to the beach to meet up with Sonic and Knuckles. "Alright. How should we deal with these guys?" Espio asked.

"Easy. Smash em' up! WOOOOHOOOO!" Sonic simply jumped right into the fray. Literally. And it worked.

"I thought Shadow was the only one who could do that." Espio commented.

Knuckles turned back. "Well… I guess he isn't. Most of us can, but Sonic and Mighty are the best at it, and Charmy has the most trouble pulling it off. Have you ever tried it yourself?"

Espio thought back as everyone else continued fighting. "No. No I haven't. Come to think of it, Silver may have mentioned Tails doing it to him, but he came to me as I was meditating."

"Then give it a try!"

Espio picked a robot to fight, and jumped into it while spinning like Shadow, he managed to take part of it's head off, but the part that had it's programming remained.

"Good attempt for a first timer. Better than Vector." With that, Knuckles and Espio rushed into battle.


	6. Hospitalization

**I'm sorry for neglecting this story. School has been killer. But it's over now, which could mean one of two things.**

**1: I now have more free time to work on this and other stories if I finish.**

**2: I have so much fun this summer that I completely forget.**

**Now. I understand that I have some reviews, finally. For the sake of writing as little as possible, since this story is directly linked to the other two, I will include the names of people who reviewed the other two sides of Darkness Within. The title, I'm aware, doesn't really fit the story so far. I may be the only one who's aware of that fact, since I'm the only one who's mentioned it. But It will make sense soon… somewhat.**

**Christian Ape99: Do you know Christian Wolf99? THey reviewed the side stories, while I was going over the reviews, I didn't realise a different animal was used and thought you were the same person.**

**werewolf lover99: Thanks.**

**random reviewer: I've never seen that movie. What's Underworld about? Probably vampires.**

**A couple of you asked about fan characters. Do you mean can you put fan characters in the story? The thing about that is that I already have a set plot, so maybe not this story, but my other stories might be fair game, depending on whether I'm strictly following the plot or not, because I'm planning on writing a closely related plot for Kingdom Hearts and the anime Date a Live. If you're a fan of Legend of Zelda, that's definitely fair game, because I'm creating a story all my own for that, but I may not want to write them all at once, because I want to not have such a big work load, but them all being completely different may add the variety I need to make this work.**

**Now, one last thing. I made a huge mistake in chapter 3 with Silver. Apparently, he's a Sorean who can't fly. And, I believe in one of these chapters, I already elaborated that Soreans have wings attached to their arms. So I have some editing to do.**

**Song:Water's Edge-Sonic 06**

Shadow arrived, and he was kicking butt with the best of them. "So, having fun?" Sonic asked.

Shadow scoffed. "I'm not here to have fun, Sun-walker. I'm here to protect the people I care about. Do you even know that feeling?"

Sonic looked hurt. "How could you say something like that? Everyone has something to care about! Everyone has something to protect. For me, that would be all of my friends." He smiled. "That includes you, and Amy."

Shadow looked over to him while he was smashing robots. "Why are you hanging around her all the time?"

Sonic spin dashed into a lady-bug looking robot. "No special reason."

Shadow glared at him. "If you hurt her, I'll come after you."

Sonic kicked a robot over. "Why would I hurt her? Don't you trust me?"

Before Shadow could answer, Doctor Eggman's robot began to smoke, and it was falling over. "Did you see anyone get in?"

Sonic shook his head. "The plan was to get me and Vector in there, but we're all out here."

A figure jumped out of the robot, with a satisfied look on his face. It was Blyxil.

"He beat Eggman? He must be good." Sonic said, but Shadow ignored him. Shadow walked towards him. '_I will get that ring back. You don't steal from my friends and get away with it._

Blyxil dusted himself off, then saw Shadow walking towards him. "Hand it over." He looked at his hands and shook his head.

"I'm not going to fight you."

**Song: Future Diary Opening 1**

Shadow scoffed. "We don't have to fight. Just hold still while I bash your face in."

Blyxil sighed. "I hold in my hand three Twilight Rings and two Chaos Emeralds. I don't think you can beat that at the moment."

"Twilight Rings?" Tails asked.

Blyxil scoffed. "I feel no need to explain… Actually, I think I want your Emerald as well, Shadow."

Shadow got ready for a fight, but heard a voice off to the right. "Shadow!"

"Maria!" When Shadow called to her, he saw lightning shoot towards her from the corner of his eye. He saw it hit her, and she fell to the ground.

"Oops." He heard Blyxil say. Shadow turned towards him and glared.

"YOU!" Shadow ran forward to strike. Blyxil was caught off guard, and went flying from the force of Shadow's attack. "Huaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Shadow began to glow a sinister red, and continued his assault. Blyxil was very hard pressed to avoid serious injury. If Shadow were paying any attention to anything other than causing Blyxil an untold amount of pain, he would notice a blue sphere flickering around Blyxil each time he stuck him.

"This did not go as planned!" Blyxil yelled, then he disappeared.

Shadow looked around for Blyxil, then he screamed. His red aura disappeared and he ran over to Maria. He looked at Abraham. "She'll make it, right?"

Abraham looked at him and scoffed. "No thanks to you." He followed as Julian carried Maria back the way they came. Chris and Sonic looked at Shadow sympathetically, and as he walked to follow them, they and the rest of the Chaotix followed him.

**Song: Is it Right…?-Sonic 06**

Along the way, most of the group left, and Samuel joined.

"What happened?" He asked. Shadow gave no answer.

"That Blyxil guy shot Maria with lightning." Chris answered.

"Oh." Samuel appeared to be deep in thought. Shadow ignored it all. '_He will pay for hurting Maria. I'll see to it myself.'_ Shadow looked at his wrists. '_He was blocking everything I threw at him, but I mustn't use the power bottled up inside of me. Who knows what'll happen. I will defeat Blyxil without that terrible power.'_

They ended up sitting in Maria's hospital room for a few hours, until Samuel decided to leave. '_He's only known me for a few days. Why does he worry about me?'_

**Song: Fly in the Freedom**

Rouge was flying just below the canopy of the trees. "Why does the sun have to be out now?" Below her were Silver and Blaze.

"Because we can't control the weather. Why are you even flying? That just brings you closer to being burned." Silver stated.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to walk."

Blaze stopped them. "I think we're here." Knuckles jumped out of a tree with a pile of grapes in his hand.

"Want some?" He asked. Rouge immediately swooped down to take the entire group. "Hey! I said some, not all!"

"Alright Knuckles. Why are we here?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I've been given information that there is something very important in this general area. I want you guys to help me find it."

"Hmm. Sure. Why not, Knuckie." Rouge said. She noticed Knuckles blush slightly and she giggled.

"Guys! I found it!" Knuckles yelled. No sooner did he yell that than Blyxil appeared to them.

**Song: Event-Tension… Silver vs Shadow**

Blyxil skidded to a halt and looked around. The group got ready for a fight.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm just here for…"

Blaze interrupted him. "The ring?"

"BINGO!"

Rouge decided to go on the offensive. "Not a chance!" When Rouge got within kicking range, she was immediately caught in a strange shield.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled.

"Not one step closer." He held up his staff to Rouge. "Hand it over. I want to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Blaze scowled. "And you expect us to believe your hands are right, murderer?"

Blyxil just laughed. "Murderer? I'm not the bad guy. I know who the bad guy is, and trust me. Whatever you _think_ I did, he's done worse. I've watched as he ruined the lives of countless innocents." He looked at Blaze. "You know what it's like to see people die when they've done nothing wrong, don't you?" Blaze looked a little off.

Knuckles was debating what to do when the ring was snatched out of his hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, my gullible red friend."

"Eggman!"

**Song: Eggman's Theme-Sonic 06**

Doctor Eggman appeared in a large, orange mech with a spiked hammer on one hand.

"And I thank you, Blyxil, for telling me exactly where the ring was."

"He works with Doctor Eggman!?" Rouge yelled. Silver turned his attention to Blyxil to see him growling, at Eggman.

"Hand it over, fatty!" Blyxil launched himself at the mech and prepared to swing has staff, but the robot blocked with his hammer.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh! You think that staff can beat my hammer? My name is Ivo Robotnik! Do not forget that!" As Blyxil was trying to attack Eggman, a yellow aura shot right at them, knocking Blyxil away and breaking Eggman's hammer. Eggman dropped Knuckles, who dropped the red ring. "What!?"

**Song: I Am… All Of Me**

"Get away from my friends!" Shadow yelled. He shot a few Chaos Lances at various points on the mech and it broke.

"I'll get you all, next time!" Eggman detached his flying pod from the robot and flew off.

Shadow saw Blyxil pick up the red ring, and loaded his assault rifle. "Hands up, creep."

Blyxil turned to Shadow without an ounce of fear. "You will profit from letting me go." Blyxil stated simply.

Shadow shook his head. "No way. You break into places you don't belong, you steal things, and on top of that, you have assault, rape, and more than 6 thousand counts of murder. I should kill you right now."

"Murder? Rape?" Blyxil decided to play dumb.

"You've killed many. Sorean, Sun-Walker. Mobian, Human. You don't care. And you've violated someone very close to me." Shadow said with anger apparent in his voice.

"That's a lie!" Blyxil yelled. "I would never stoop so lo…" Shadow smacked him with his gun.

"Shut UP! The proof is clear." Shadow saw a flash of yellow energy, and his gun was gone. "Oh no you don't. CHAOS CONTROL!" Time slowed down, and he saw Samuel breaking the gun. Shadow ran and punched him in the gut, sending him flying.

**Song: Egg Dealer**

"Alright, Shadow. Let's do this!" Blyxil yelled. He rushed at Shadow and landed a few punches. Shadow caught one and threw Blyxil into the air. Shadow jumped up into him and rolled.

"AHH! THat smarts!" Blyxil screamed. Shadow fell away.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow launched his energy at Blyxil, but he cast a blue shield around himself.

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" Blyxil allowed himself to fall and prepared a kick. "HA!" His shield disappeared and he landed right on Shadow and brought his foot down, but Shadow caught it. Shadow swung Blyxil over and slammed him on the ground.

"Now… CHAOS BLAST!"

"SHIT!" Blyxil got hit full force by the attack. When the smoke cleared, he was no where to be found.

Rouge looked around. "Did you…"

"SHHH!" Shadow silenced her. He looked around, and then closed his eyes. He heard a faint rustling to his right, and dropped to the ground and performed a spin kick. "HA!"

**Song: Event-Showdown With Mephiles (1:10 onwards)**

Blyxil reappeared and fell to the ground.

"Why!? Why are you so powerful!?" Blyxil complained. Shadow just looked at him.

"I was never using my full power. That power is being kept under wraps by these rings on my arms and legs. I have a very unstable source of Chaos Energy. If I used that energy, I would destroy you." Shadow gathered a large amount of energy in his hand.

Blyxil looked pissed. "WHAAUAUUAUAAAUAAUAAAUAAU!" He dissapeared again.

**Song: Empire City Night**

Jasmine was walking to the hospital with Samuel.

"Yeah. Shadow's pretty cool. It'll be tough breaking through his shell though." Sam laughed.

"Yeah. But if you've known him as long as I have, he's kind of sweet." Jasmine said. Sam laughed again.

"I really can't imagine that."

"I've made a lot of friends these last 10 days." Jasmine started. "I think you're special." Sam blushed.

"Me? Special? I'm just your everyday average bum." He chuckled.

"You shouldn't say that. Your a very special person." Sam had a look on his face that seemed to say 'I'm way out of my element.' So Jasmine changed the topic. "So, what do you think of everyone?"

Sam thought a little. "Well… Sonic's pretty cool. He's always ready to go somewhere, and is especially good about the idea if there's chilly dogs near." Jasmine giggled. "Tails is a little genius. And he's a loyal friend. Knuckles is very dependable. Cream's like the perfect little sister. Amy's an amazing friend. Rouge like's to tease people, but you can always rely on her when you need her help. Marine's pretty adventurous."

Jasmine giggled again. "What about me?" She thought it would be funny to bring him out of his comfort zone again.

"Umm…" Sam blushed again. "You're very sweet, and kind, and pretty, and smart…" Sam thought a bit. "I have no idea where I'm going with this." Jasmine giggled again.

They arrived at the hospital, where they found Sonic. "I thought I heard you guys coming."

"Maria's in room 302, right?" Sam asked.

"No. 203." Jasmine corrected.

"Oh." They made their way up to the room to find Maria awake with a red ring on her desk.

"Whoa! I thought you were supposed to be asleep for a few more days." Sonic said.

"Well, I'm awake now. Thank you for visiting." Maria replied.

"That ring…" Sam said suddenly.

**Song: SAO opening 1**

Abraham acknowledged him. "What about it?"

"Where did she get it."

Julian glanced at it. "She had it when she woke up. No one knows where it came from, so we decided to keep it off of her."

"No. It will heal her. She should still be wearing it." Samuel said. Everyone turned towards him.

"What makes you say that?" Jasmine asked.

"It's… something I've been searching for for a while. Now that I know where it is, I think I'll leave it here." Samuel left the room. Jasmine looked at Sonic, and they followed Samuel.

"Sam… is there something you're not telling us?" Jasmine asked.

Samuel looked at them and sighed. Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell us, buddy."

Samuel smiled. "Those rings were supposed to be a gift from my grandfather. Now, the only people who know what those rings can do are me… and Blyxil." Jasmine gasped.

"So that's why he stole my ring. He wanted it's power." Samuel shook his head.

"He just wants to keep them out of the wrong hands. We were going to do just that, but we got separated before we could find even one." Jasmine was confused now.

"You and Blyxil… knew each other? But… he's a killer!"

"NO! He's not a killer!" Samuel yelled. "I don't know where you're getting your information, but it's way off."

Jasmine became worried. '_What's his game? Is he tricking Samuel? Maybe that's why they were separated. So Blyxil would be free to do as he pleases.'_

Sonic looked at Samuel. "How do you know?"

"Blyxil's always been a gentle guy. He wouldn't kill an innocent person." Samuel calmed down a bit. "Enough about Blyxil. I want to check something out at my old home soon. Would you like to come?"

Jasmine looked Samuel in his eyes, and saw a genuine kindness. But also… fear. "S-sure."

"You bet!"

**One last thing. Once this is over, I have a sequel in mind that will be basically rewriting another Sonic game. You can guess which game it is, but that'll be obvious in the last chapter. I will read reviews to see if anyone got it right, but I won't tell anyone if they're right or wrong until I upload the last chapter, because if I do, I'll spoil how this one will end. I want to give you a hint, but I can't think of anything that won't be too obvious.**


	7. The enemy is our friend

**I've decided to post this chapter early for going dark a while. Honestly, I meant to upload this yesterday, but I forgot. So today.**

**Christian Ape99: Yes. I do like the idea of having fan characters of my readers join this universe. I've decided the story I was on the fence about will have fan characters as well. I haven't gotten any guesses as to what game it will be based on, though.**

**Song: Every Dog Has His Day - School Rumble**

"Hey sexy! Why don't you leave quiet and grumpy and come hang out with me?" A mobian in the hallway yelled as Shadow and Rouge were moving along.

"Are you sure I shouldn't just skip gym? Or at least get Knuckles?" Shadow asked, adding the last part as a joke.

"What does Knuckles have to do with anything?" Rouge blushed.

Shadow chuckled. "Your face disagrees with your wording." Rouge huffed and stared forwards. "In all seriousness, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"You can't cut class. Especially not on your first day here."

Amy and Jasmine caught up with them. "The boys here have no respect for a lady." Amy said.

Shadow turned to her and said "Lady? I see a child."

"Oh ha ha." Amy replied dryly. "The odd thing is that it's not just mobians. Some of the humans tried flirting with us too.

Shadow and Rouge shrugged. "It happens. Deal with it." They said in unison. Rouge continued. "What I'm curious about is why his majesty would allow Jasmine to leave the safety of town to come with us to school?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Maybe he's coming to terms with the fact that I'm growing up, or he knows that I'll need to know how to speak with more than just a few Sun-Walkers."

"This is where we part ways, ladies." Shadow said. He turned down a hallway to where Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty, and Espio most likely were.

Amy giggled. "TO FASHION!"

Cosmo was lagging behind the class in gym. They were running around the track, but she wasn't at everyone elses speed.

She almost stopped running completely, but she saw Tails behind the crowd. "Why are you back here?"

Tails blushed. "I thought I'd keep you company. Besides, being ahead of everyone's no fun."

"Are you the fastest in the class?"

"Yup."

They spent the rest of class talking.

"So what did you have first block?" Blaze asked as she and Silver sat down in History.

"I had Math. You?"

"Science."

There was a short pause in their conversation, then Blaze continued. "I'm glad to have met you and your friends when I got here."

"And we're glad to have met you."

Tails walked in a little while later.

"I thought you were a grade below us." Silver said.

"I am." Tails replied.

Jasmine left her Science class once the bell rang. She caught up with Samuel. "Hey there mister smarty pants." Samuel gave her a confused look. "You just came out of Biology. That's at least two levels above our grade!"

"Oh." He laughed. "I guess math and science were always my stronger subjects."

"Math too? That's so cool!"

Samuel laughed. "I thought you were a princess. You should be more composed."

Jasmine blushed. "You think so?"

"I'm kidding! It was a joke!" Samuel and Jasmine began to laugh.

Shadow left his Science class as well. He looked around and saw Maria. He walked over to her to check up on her.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah." She held up her hand. "This ring works wonders."

Shadow looked at it with some doubt. "We have to remember that Blyxil gave you the ring. He's the one who hurt you in the first place."

"Samuel seems to trust him." Maria replied.

"What does he know?" Shadow looked up at Maria. "I promise, no harm will come to you while I'm around."

"Thank you, Shadow."

**Song: Soleanna Forest - Sonic 06**

The group was walking through the woods.

"I'm telling you, this place is perfect!" Sonic said.

"We'll believe it when we see it." Amy replied.

"I'm hungry." Samuel said.

"You said that already, silly." Jasmine said.

"That I did." Samuel stopped walking and jumped backwards just in time to see a scythe land where he was standing.

**Song: Boss - Heavy Dog**

"Today's the day you lose, Samuel!"

"Who are you!?"

She gave no answer, and continued her assault. Samuel bolted.

"Jennifer?" Jasmine asked. The girl was a green bat, about Rouge's height.

She turned from where Samuel ran and smiled. "That was a close one."

Jasmine frowned. "Why did you attack my friend?"

Jennifer frowned as well. "Friend? That boy is not your friend. He's a friend of Blyxil's!" Those two are Boteracs! They'd sooner eat you than be your friend!"

"What?" Jasmine asked.

Cream stood next to her. "There's no way Samuel could be one of those monsters. He's too kind."

"I heard my name a few seconds ago."

**Song: Future Diary - Opening 1**

The crowd looked to the trees and saw Blyxil.

"I'm not sure what a Boterac is, but if I'm one, so what?" He stared Jennifer down. I can beat you all the same."

"You're on, Mutt!"

Jennifer rushed at Blyxil and swung her scythe. Blyxil jumped on top of the scythe and whacked her on the head with his staff.

She shook her scythe and turned it as Blyxil jumped off of it. She swung at Blyxil again, but he blocked it with his staff.

"How does a wooden staff block a steel scythe and not break!?"

Blyxil pushed back and body slammed her. He jumped off and yelled, "MAGIC!" He let gravity bring him back down and spun around while swinging his staff for massive destructive power.

Jennifer barely managed to escape a direct hit, but the sheer force Blyxil hit the ground with knocked her over.

Blyxil was about to swing again when Jasmine rushed to Jennifer's side.

"Stop!"

Blyxil did as told.

"Don't hurt her anymore."

What Blyxil did next surprised the entire group.

He dematerialised his staff.

**Song: Shukumei - Fairy Tail**

"I don't want to hurt anyone." He said.

"Then why do you do it?" Shadow asked.

Blyxil shook his head. "That's just the way things turn out."

Shadow walked up to him, and punched him in the face. "That's just the way things turn out!? Tell that to all the people you've killed! Tell that to the people who lost their families! Tell that to the woman you raped!"

Blyxil didn't retaliate. "I didn't do any of that. The worst I've done is beat someone to an inch of death." He chuckled a bit. "That asshole had it coming."

"Blyxil…" Shadow warned.

Blyxil seemed to just notice the children around. "I don't know about this woman you mentioned, but I do know that there are people in this world who would do many terrible things. You might find them in many places, possibly Mazuri." And with that, Blyxil disappeared. "Next time we meet… I'll want a thank you for that ring. Sorry for blasting you."

Maria gasped.

**Song: SAO opening 1**

"He seems more like a misunderstood individual than a cold-hearted killer."

Jasmine looked towards the voice and saw Samuel holding a staff.

"Is someone going to keep her from killing me?" He added.

Jennifer picked up her scythe and ran at Samuel. Samuel evaporated, to everyone's surprise.

Jennifer stopped and looked around. Samuel reappeared behind her with his staff to her neck.

"Stand down." He warned in a low voice.

Shadow walked up to them. "Are you a boterac?"

"I am not your enemy." Samuel said.

"That doesn't answer his question." Rouge warned.

Samuel chuckled. "I never said it did. And I never said I knew."

"Sam… please tell us." Jasmine pleaded. She didn't know what else to say. _Samuel… a Boterac? But why?_

Samuel growled. His growl was suspiciously canine. "Why? Why should I tell any of you anything about me!? What good'll it do!?" He screamed.

"He's hostile!" Jennifer yelled. She swung her scythe at Samuel. He jumped to the side, but the scythe hit him on the cheek.

Samuel landed, then knelt down holding his cheek. "RWAYOURR!" He pounced at Jennifer and pinned her to the ground.

Jasmine and Cream gasped. Samuel growled at Jennifer again. Shadow was about to launch a Chaos Spear at him, and Silver was in the midst of using his telekinesis when Samuel grabbed the purple ring and left in an instant.

"After him, Sonic!" Shadow took off, and Sonic went with him.

Jennifer was still on the ground, panting. Her bright red eyes wide open in fear. She sat up and put a hand to her chest. "He could've tore my throat out with his teeth right there."

"But he didn't." Jasmine said. Her eyes were wide open as well.

Rouge stood by Knuckles, thinking about what just happened. "It seems like he actually is a Boterac, or at least descended from them, and Jennifer's attack awoke his primal urge."

"And what would that primal urge be?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge turned around with fear in her eyes. "Kill. Eat. Live. And the main dish at a Boterac's dinner is usually a Sorean bat."

_**Well… That's a chapter. It went from light-hearted fun to attempted murder in 5 lines. Well… including the ENTER's it's 8. Why? I dunno. I always thought I was bipolar. The first instance of someone (almost) dooing what their race is supposed to do with their teeth and it isn't the vampires. Don't lie, you want someone's neck to get bitten, don't you? Well… I noticed, and will put that in next chapter. Of course, you won't see it for a while because I'm typing this when I should've uploaded chapter 5, I think, but school got in the way. Oh well.**_


	8. Out with the Truth

**My confidence in my storytelling hasn't actually risen at all as I reread my work. But so far, no one's complaining, so I don't feel a need to re-write anything. But I still want to do something, so I'm thinking of making a side-story or two that goes more in-depth with Samuel's past, and how Soreans work. I actually want that story to be the one to start my use of fan-characters, so I will be accepting applications for people Samuel might meet along the way, like people that are better than him (Because in this story, most of his feats are things he did with others, or some sort of outside help, so he's not actually that good at fighting, or much else) people who try to be nice to him, or people wouldn't get along with him. These people could be of any group.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Past Story<strong>

In the woods, Shadow was staring at his Chaos Emerald. _'He's become a part of our group of friends. But will he stay? Or will he become our enemy?'_ The emerald began to glow. _'If he does, I won't hesitate. He'll get no sympathy. I must be strong, for my friends. For Maria.'_

Shadow met up with Espio, Rouge, Jasmine, Cream, Silver, and Amy.

"What should we do?" Amy asked.

Jasmine sat in a corner, staring off into space.

"That depends." Espio said. "What does Samuel plan to do?"

Silver was a bit uneasy. "Do you really think Samuel could actually be Blyxil?"

"If he is, that brings up another question. How many of the crimes we've accused Blyxil of were actually committed by this group… Shadow, what were they called again?" Rouge asked.

"The Blue Thunder Clan. It's rumored that it's one of two clans of surviving Boterac. The leaders were apparently friends in the past, but they were divided on the path they believed they should take."

"So one of them is the good guys?" Cream asked.

"Not quite." Espio. "So… How do you think we should deal with Samuel, Princess?"

Jasmine turned her head towards the group. "He's our friend. There's nothing we have to do."

"I agree." Cream said.

Shadow sighed. "I wish I could think like that, but something about this entire situation bothers me."

* * *

><p>Espio sat down with the Chaotix, waiting for Sonic to return.<p>

"You're up late." Sonic said to them.

"Same to you." Espio replied.

"You guys can't handle sunlight, right? Maybe you should sit tomorrow out."

"No." Espio said. "Tomorrow may be an important day."

"If you say so." Tails said.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: No Way - Sword Art Online<strong>

Jasmine arrived at school with Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Espio, Marine, Blaze, and Amy. They all wore hoodies to keep the sun off of them (except for Blaze).

Jasmine and Cream looked across the courtyard to see Samuel and Ray near the door. "There they are."

Marine looked over, as did a few of the others. "I almost thought he wouldn't come." She looked as though she was unsure how to feel.

Espio stood next to them. "We'll see him closer today. Give him time."

"But if he is a Boterac…" Marine started.

"We'll have to wait and see." Shadow said.

* * *

><p>Cream and Marine saw Ray enter their class and walked up to him. They stood their waiting for him to speak.<p>

Ray sighed. "I don't know if Samuel's a Boterac, but I do know that he cares about all of you. He wouldn't hurt you, and neither would I." Ray said.

Marine looked Ray in the eyes for a second. Then she smiled. "That's just what we wanted to hear, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: RED Love - Mirai Nikki<strong>

Jasmine, Amy, Cosmo, Ray, Cream, and Marine noticed the crowd at the other end of the hallway.

"What's going on over there?" Cosmo asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ray said.

"Come on." Jasmine said.

They pushed through the crowd to see a fight in the middle. The students in the crowd seemed to be excited.

"This is entirely one-sided. That freak's no trouble."

Jasmine looked passed the people in the front to see who was fighting. "Samuel?" She saw him on the ground trying to block the blows.

Jasmine ran into the middle and threw herself over him. "Stop!"

The rooster laughed. "You think I won't hit a girl? Ha!" The rooster ran at her. Jasmine grabbed his arm and swung him into the opposite wall.

The human stood there, shocked. Jasmine scoffed. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

Amy and Marine ran to either side of her. "And she's got us to back her up!" Amy summoned her hammer, and Marine held a kendo stick in hand.

* * *

><p>Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were walking around the corner from History to the Math hallway.<p>

They saw the crowd close by them. "What the hell?" Shadow said. He pushed through the crowd. He saw Jasmine and Amy locked in combat, with Samuel and Marine sprawled on the floor close by. Cosmo, Ray, and Cream stood a short ways away. "You three, get them to the nurses office."

Jasmine was kicked in the head by the rooster. She already had a few scrapes and bruises on her body. Amy had the Rooster on the ropes, but his three pals wouldn't let it stay that way.

Shadow, Silver, and Blaze each went to an opponent. Shadow roundhouse kicked his in the head, Silver grabbed one with his powers and punched him in the stomach, and Blaze simply ran into hers.

Shadow's opponent, a human dropped the blue Chaos Emerald. He picked him up by the collar. "Where did you get that?"

"We stole it from the freak! Don't hurt me!"

"Freak?"

"Him!" He pointed at Samuel. "He's a Boterac!"

Shadow saw Samuel get up from the corner of his eye, and he picked up the Emerald. He was bleeding. Shadow found himself staring at that blood. It was dripping from his head, his chin, his arms, everywhere.

Samuel glanced at Shadow. "G… Maria… Ring…" and he fell over.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Conquest - Sonic Adventure 2<strong>

The group was joined by the Chaotix, the Robotniks(and Thorndyke), and whoever else was unaccounted for, in the nurses office.

Jasmine sat in her assigned bed, looking at the ring on her finger. "Why would Samuel let me wear the ring when he's in that condition." Out of everyone who was injured, he was the only one who was unconscious.

Tails held a device in his hands. "Maybe this will tell us why? Espio asked me to make something that would help us understand him, so I made this."

Jasmine eyed the device. "You're going to view his dreams?" Tails nodded. "But that's a violation of his privacy!"

"But Jasmine…" Rouge began. "Surely you're curious to find out what makes him tick?"

Jasmine didn't respond.

Ray spoke up. "I'm not sure if it's such a good idea either. But he needs our support. How will we know how to support him if we don't know what he really needs said support with?"

"You mean you don't know?" Cream asked.

Ray shook his head.

The room was silent. Then Jennifer walked in. "I say go for it."

"Jennifer?" Jasmine said. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw. You don't want me here? I heard you got hurt."

"Thank you for worrying."

The room was silent once again. Jasmine took the ring off and gave it to Tails. "Put this on his fingers first."

They all looked at the screen, and the first thing they saw were 4 different Samuels, each appeared to be sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Blood Teller - Mirai Nikki<strong>

_Samuel was punched in the lip. He swung at his opponent, who dodged his punch and put him in a headlock. Samuel struggled to get his arms off of him. "Air… ai…"_

_Samuel woke up in a bed he'd grown too familiar with._

_"You know… you're here pretty often." An anthropomorphic girl who was around his age of 6 said to him._

_"Shut up, Lucy." Samuel replied._

_"How will you ever hope to kill a vampire with your miniscule power?"_

_"I don't want to hear this from you. I'm gonna get this rant from father anyway."_

_Lucy giggled. "Your father's pretty hard on you, isn't he?"_

_"Stop making fun of me. Go back to your palace."_

_"Have it your way."_

_"You show no progress!" Samuel's father yelled at him for the 7th time that day alone. He looked like he was a red wolf._

_"I don't want to take those classes anymore." Samuel complained. "Those kids are mean to me."_

_"You need to learn to fend for yourself!"_

_Samuel started to cry. "I can't!"_

_"You're supposed to be stronger than your siblings! Your brothers potential is lower than yours, and your sisters is even less! But they don't complain! They have no reason too! They're at the top of their class!"_

_"I'm not them!" Samuel insisted._

_"That's what I said! You're not them! You're better than them! Act like it! Or I'll put you in classes with the mobians and humans!"_

_"No!" Samuel yelled. "They're even worse!"_

_"Then get better!" He proceeded to kick Samuel until his mother came home with his brother and sister._

_Samuel sat by a river one evening, pawing at the fish. He managed to get everyone that caught his eye. That's one thing his father didn't yell at him for. He had great eyes. He could find anything in front of any color, even if it's the same color._

_"I finally found a place where I can just be myself. No Dad to yell at me for not being good enough. No Lucy to make fun of me. No one to hurt me."_

_Sam heard a voice behind him. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." Samuel turned around to see a yellow bat looking down at him. "There'll always be someone who can find you. Nice or mean, it doesn't matter. You'll be found."_

_Samuel was scared. 'Who is this guy? What does he want with me?' He got up and started to run, but the bat grabbed him by his shirt collar._

_"I want your blood!"_

_Samuel was paralyzed. "Blood!? You're… a Sorean?"_

_"I thought Boterac referred to my kind as Vampires." He grabbed Samuel by the neck and bit him._

_Samuel could feel the blood slowly being drained out of him._

_When he was done, the bat left Samuel with less than half of his blood. "I'll let you die a slow and agonizing death." He turned to leave, but then he looked back. "If you survive, look for a Vincent Alucard."_

_"Blyxil… no… Ronnie… before you go, tell me who did this." Samuel felt his tears dripping down his cheeks._

_His brother, Ronnie, looked back up at him. He was nearing death. Before he spoke a word, he brought out a cloak. A blue one. "Father… cough… left this… cough… I want you… gasp… to have it."_

_"Who did this to us!?" Samuel screamed._

_"A bat… named… Vincent."_

_"Did no one else survive? Am I the only one?"_

_"Our family… was the only casualty… The only Boterac… in a human village…"_

_"I don't care about them. I meant out of us?"_

_Samuel held on to Ronnie's hand. Not wanting to let go._

_"Father…" Ronnie's hand went limp. It felt cold._

_Samuel froze. Ronnie's hand slipped out of his._

_Samuel didn't want to see his father. He'd sooner go find Lucy. But he found no traces of either of them anywhere. He was filled with guilt and confusion. How did he survive where his brother died? Why did he survive?_

_He found himself screaming at the moon every night. He'd scream especially loud at full moons._

_Everywhere he went in Mazuri, there were people who knew he was a Boterac. He was immediately chased out of the village. He hadn't had a good nights sleep since Vincent showed up._

_His hatred for Vincent… for Vampires consumed him. He began to forget everything else. His family, his friends(If he had any), his hopes and dreams, everything. He was nothing but an empty shell._

_And he liked it. He felt free. He felt alive._

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Date a Live Opening 1 (English)<strong>

The group stared at the screen in shock. "What?" Tails asked.

Samuel awoke suddenly, and put a hand to his heart.

_'How long was I out?'_ Samuels thoughts were projected through the screen. He turned around to and looked at it. "What… is this?"

Tails gulped. "It's a window to a person's mind." Tails's voice echoed through it as well. "What you see, hear, think, and dream. They're all shown through it."

Samuel turned to Tails, then everyone else. Most of the Soreans, were a little nervous. "How much…" Samuel began. _'... did you see?'_ The rest was thought through the device.

"You were…" Sonic began. "Losing a fight. In a class, for Boterac."

Samuel turned towards a window, then back to everyone. Jasmine could've sworn he stared at her for a few seconds. "Does this change anything?" He asked. "Between us?" He added. He lowered his head and stared at his sheets.

Everyone was exchanging looks. Then Jasmine and Cream walked up to his bed. "Not at all." They said in unison.

Mighty went up to him as well. "Nope."

Sonic and Tails were next. "We're still buds."

Then Silver and Blaze. "You're still you, right?"

Marine and Rouge stood by him as well. "We've got your back."

Everyone else crowded around him too. Ray sat on his bed. "I didn't hear anything from you buddy."

He looked up at Samuel. "I thought that was a given." He laughed, and Sam chuckled as well.

**Song: Ancient Magic - Fairy Tail**

Then he noticed Shadow and Espio hanging back. "What about you two?"

Shadow huffed. "Does anyone else notice the plot hole?"

"It's not really a plot hole." Espio said.

Samuel thought about it, and the screen must've shown it.

"The cloak!" Rouge exclaimed.

"And Blyxil." Shadow said.

Samuel gazed out the window again. "When my memory began to fade, I started wearing the cloak in the hopes it would stop the process. But it didn't work. It kept going, until I was hanging onto a select few of memories. One was Vincent…" Jasmine flinched. _'Did Vincent really do something like that?'_ . "... And one other was my brothers nickname. I held onto hatred and despair."

Jasmine forced him to turn his head towards them. "Then we'll show you joy." She said.

Samuel smiled a bit. "I suspect my father's been up to something. He said I had the most potential out of my brother and sister, but I was a failure at utilizing it." He stared at Cream. "I think he's been trying to get someone better." _'Better… better… batter…'_ Was being projected through the screen. Shadow felt like face-palming, but Rouge stopped him. "Cream… could you go get me a cookie?" He took out a few Gold Rings and gave her some. "The machine's just down the hall, if I remember correctly. Marine, Ray, could two you go with her?"

Ray looked confused. "Um… sure."

Samuel waited for them to leave. "Vanilla thought Blyxil raped her, didn't she?"

Silver stared at him. "What are you saying?"

Samuel looked off to the side. "My father left me a cloak… one that resembles that of the Blue Thunder Clan… This isn't a coincidence. I'm sure it isn't."

"None of this really proves we can trust you, does it?" Shadow stated.

Samuel responded by throwing him the purple ring. "You can use it to read minds, and communicate with telepathy. There may be more uses, but that's all I know. Look deep inside of my mind, and look for any malicious intent."

Shadow slid the ring on his finger and did just that. There was nothing that seemed dangerous. Only sorrow, and a small glimmer of hope. Shadow passed the ring back to Samuel and simply stood there.

"I guess I pass." Samuel said.

"He could very easily have been hiding it within his depths." Jennifer said.

Samuel said nothing. He got off the bed, crouched down, and morphed. What stood in his place was a quadrupedal animal that seemed to have a wolf head, Lion body, and gorilla arms and tail.

Jennifer jumped back, and most Soreans took a more cautious stance. It would've been a terrifying sight on most occasions.

Samuel just sat there. He looked at everyone, as if he were saying "This is me, and I mean no harm." He howled to the ceiling.

Cream, Marine, and Ray walked in and saw him. They were all wide eyed.

Ray and Cream both walked up to him. "Is this… Samuel?" Cream asked.

Samuel nodded his head. He morphed back into his bipedal form. "I'm not sure why Boterac evolved to be able to do this… but I think it's pretty neat. I used to do this as a kid because it got me free food. I was too young at the time to realise that the people left there stands unattended because they feared me." He paused. "I forgot about this trait when I forgot my lineage but, subconsciously, I missed it. It made me feel free." He smiled a bit, but then he frowned. "Other Boterac don't like anyone who isn't a Boterac. That's why…"

**Song: Highschool DxD opening 1**

"No." Sonic interrupted. Jasmine shook her head as well, and Mighty gave him a thumbs up.

"But…" Samuel tried to continue.

"We're not staying here while you go back to Mazuri all by yourself." Jasmine said.

"But it's especially dangerous for Soreans! Mazuri has a population of zero Soreans, and there are multiple reasons for that! It's a Boterac hotspot, for one, and the sun is **blazing!** Soreans who do go there are either killed or they burn!"

"In terms of taking on a Boterac, I'm sure we've got that covered. Me and Espio can take of you separately." Shadow said.

"Were you even paying attention to my memories!? I'm a runt! A pushover!"

"Which is exactly why you need us to come with you." Mighty said.

Samuel felt tears come down his face. "I don't know if I'm happy you guys care about me enough to risk your lives, or sad that you're going to risk certain death."

Cream looked at Tails and noticed that he was thinking about something. He noticed and grinned. "I was planning a device to replace sunblock at the beach, but if I up the power, it could be perfect for this trip to Mazuri!"

Samuel was amazed. Then he smiled. "You know… if you ever need any help with your devices, just call me." He grinned, then wiped his eyes, then a flash went across his eyes. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?" Cosmo asked.

"I have the ability to see a persons affinity."

"Affinity?" Amy asked.

"Elemental prowess!" He grinned. "The element you use when using an object that supplies you with energy, like the Chaos Emeralds! My reading of Shadow and myself is spot on from what I've seen so far! Shadow's is Chaos, and mine is Electricity." He took out his blue emerald and tossed it to Sonic. "Yours is Wind. Before my memories left me, this ability only worked when it felt like it, so I don't expect to be able to do this whenever. I'll tell you if I catch what yours is."

"Thanks, pal!" Sonic said.

Jennifer walked up to Samuel. "I still don't trust you."

Samuel shrugged. "So be it."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Soleanna Castle Town<strong>

Jasmine, Cream, and Jennifer were walking around town. Jennifer held up an umbrella for the three of them. "I'm telling you! He's up to something!" Jennifer pleaded.

Jasmine sighed. "We trust him. Why can't you?"

"Because I know he's up to no good!" Jennifer said.

"What makes you so sure?" Cream asked.

"I just am!" Jennifer said.

Suddenly, a figure in an orange cloak appeared.

**Song: Erza's Theme**

"Uh oh." Jennifer said. "It's a member of the Orange Fang clan." Stay behind me.

Jennifer held her scythe in her left hand, ready to strike.


	9. Sorean vs Boterac

**I don't have much to say here… Except that I have a lack of fan character applications. I decided to split Samuel's backstory into more than 2 parts, maybe 3 or 4, i dunno. Those applications can be in the form of a review, or a PM, I don't really care, I should get it either way, so… Go for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Against Magic - Fairy Tail<strong>

Jennifer stared at the orange cloaked figure in front of her. "Who are you!?"

"I come here not as a member of my clan. I come here as a friend of Samuel's." A feminine voice spoke.

"What?" Jasmine asked. "A friend of Samuel's?"

"I understand that you wish to do him harm. I politely ask that you refrain from doing so." She continued.

Jennifer laughed. "Hey Jasmine, I found you a new friend." She turned back to the cloaked figure and put her scythe in front of her. "In all seriousness, you're going down."

The figure brought out two yellow sticks and held them backhand. "This'll be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Metal Scratchin' - Sonic Rush<strong>

Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze were chasing after Eggman Nega.

"What's your goal!?" Silver and Blaze asked simultaneously.

"My goal? I want my empire! That hedgehog stopped me. This cat stopped me! I want in now!" He told them.

"Your empire will have to wait!" Shadow yelled. "We don't want that happening! Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow launched his yellow bolts at Eggman Nega, but he dodged them.

"Back off!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Erza's Theme - Fairy Tail<strong>

Jennifer rushed at the cloaked woman and swung her scythe at her. The woman blocked with her sticks and pushed back. She then ran up to Jennifer and bashed a stick at her knee.

"Ow. You're fast." Jennifer said. "But it won't help you for long!"

The orange cloaked figure giggled. "Says you."

Jennifer ran forward, then jumped up into the air. She swung her scythe around before swinging it towards the figure to shift her momentum.

The figure moved out of the way, allowing Jennifer to make a deep cut in the ground. She then ran at Jennifer, who freed her scythe from the ground and attempted to strike at the figure. Their weapons clashed, and they proceeded to exchange blows. Any attempt at an attack was blocked.

Jennifer managed to scratch the figures cloak. The figure jumped back and threw a knife at Jennifer.

The knife hit her in the arm. She dropped the scythe on the ground and held her arm.

The figure walked up walked up to Jennifer and raised a stick. "Those who harm my friends deserve to be destroyed."

"Hold it!" was Samuels cry.

**Song: Nine Tail Demon Fox - Naruto**

Samuel landed in the area with his staff at the ready.

The cloaked figure slacked her weapons and turned to Samuel. "Hey Samuel. Long time no see. Did you want to finish her off?"

Samuel turned to Jennifer to see her wounded. She was terrified. She watched as Samuel her and her friends what she deemed a threatening look. Jasmine and Cream, however, watched Samuel with trusting gazes. Samuel turned back to the figure. "Eh. Not really. What I'm concerned with is…" He pointed his staff at her. "... who are you? And how do you know me?"

The figure removed her hood to reveal a lionesse. "It's me. Lucy." Samuel spoke no more. "Come on! You remember me. Right?" Samuel gave a short nod. "Good." Lucy walked up to him. "My father told me that now's the time your memories should be recovered."

Samuel lowered his staff "You know about my amnesia?"

Lucy nodded. "You happened upon us with a blank stare. You wouldn't talk to anyone. This was before the split between our fathers. When your's found out about your amnesia, he didn't look too worried. He seemed satisfied, even. That was the day before he began talking about taking the fight to the vampires." Jennifer saw Lucy look at Jasmine and Cream threateningly. "He spoke about a secret plan they had, and that we should wipe them out before they do so to us. But my father said that if anyone had a secret weapon it was us, and that we should focus on protecting ourselves instead of going to war."

Samuel closed his eyes. "So my memories aren't complete yet." He opened them. "Why do I get the feeling this secret weapon has to do with me?"

Jennifer walked over to Jasmine and Cream. "Now there's another one. Happy now?"

Cream didn't hear her. She walked blankly towards them. Jennifer was about to grab her, but Jasmine stopped her.

Cream walked up to Lucy. "Excuse me, miss?" Lucy looked down at her. "My name's Cream. I hope we can be friends."

Lucy stared at Cream, as though she couldn't believe her ears. Samuel bent down and pat Cream on the head.

"I'm not so sure Lucy's too open to the idea. She was raised traditionally." Samuel laughed. "Oh well. Can't win em' all."

Lucy stared at Samuel with bewilderment. "You're being nice to it?"

Samuel stood up. "She's not an it."

Lucy shook her head. "Letting you leave the camp was a terrible mistake." Samuel turned to her.

"Then why'd you let me leave? I'm sure being with people who knew me would've helped my memories return faster." Samuel spoke with a calm air in his voice.

"My father thought it would toughen you up to see the world. He had hoped that you would become strong enough to prove yourself to the rest of the clan."

Samuel was quiet for a second, then he turned to Lucy. "Screw the clan."

"What!?" Lucy said.

"You heard me. What's the clan done for me? If anything, it's brought me suffering. I'm happier here, with friends." Samuel said.

Lucy tried to speak, but choked on her words for a second. "What about me?"

Samuel was silent for a moment. Lucy looked down, then Samuel spoke. "I feel like there's more to you than what my memories tell me, but I remember only pain." Samuel put a hand on her head. "I can remember small bits of happiness, but I don't know what caused it."

**Song: Event - Strategy**

Cream saw Ray lande nearby. "Cream, Jasmine, Jennifer, you're safe!"

Samuel nodded. "Alright. Now for why we're here. Some big stuff's going on. Cream, go find Amy, and meet up with Sonic and Big. THey should be east of here, over the ocean. You'll see a large aircraft, that's where they'll be."

"But…"

"You'll be fine." Samuel stared at the sky. "Ray, go get Mighty. You two are joining Shadows team to fight Nega."

"Isn't this overkill?" Lucy asked.

Samuel shook his head. "Something big's coming up. I can feel it. Ray, also tell Vector, Charmy, and Espio to find out what this master plan actually is."

"Alright." Ray and Cream ran off, leaving Samuel, Jasmine, Jennifer, and Lucy.

"What about us?" Jasmine said.

Samuel sighed. "The only thing left to do… Is something I must do on my own.

**No Song**

Samuel walked in a wasteland. Jasmine, Jennifer, and Lucy followed close behind.

Jennifer caught up and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! What's your problem?"

Samuel ignored her. Lucy took Jennifer's hand off his shoulder. "You know, you can just say the word and I'll drive these two away. I've always got your back!" Samuel ignored her as well.

Jasmine walked silently behind. "Samuel… You're never alone. You've always got friends who care for you."

Samuel stopped. He turned around. "That's exactly why I have to do this alone. I've never done anything on my own!" He began to raise his voice. "I've never successfully done anything on my own! If I can't do this…" Samuel stopped suddenly. Jennifer and Lucy stood back. "What good am I?"

"You're no good. That's the point I tried to make." A voice appeared. They all looked towards it.

**Song: Oracion Seis - Fairy Tail**

"Vincent!" Samuel and Jasmine yelled.

Samuel turned to Jasmine. "You know him!?"

Jennifer stood between them. "He's her brother."

Samuel turned back to Vincent. He was a yellow bat with red eyes. His wings were red as velvet in front, and black as leather in the back.

Samuel looked at him in hatred. He held his hand to the back and cast a shield to the others.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Samuel yelled.

"Samuel has a heart! How lovely!" Vincent's facial expression was crazily happy. "I thought I crushed your hopes in life when I killed your family!"

Jasmine was shocked. How could her brother do something so cruel?

Samuel ran at him and swung his staff at him. Vincent grabbed the staff in his hands. "Still no progress, I see. Your father would be disappointed"

"Screw my father! He lives, but not for long!" Samuel smiled evilly. "When I'm done with you…"

Jennifer looked disgusted. "Who would make a threat to their own father?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I saw his memories. You were there. You should be able to understand."

"**I WILL KILL YOU!"** Samuel pushed a button on his staff and it separated into two.

Swords.

He held one in his right, then had one held backhand in his left. He spun rapidly in an attempt to trap Vincent in a whirling tornado of pain.

Vincent stepped back constantly to marvel at the technique. The tornado began moving toward him at an even faster pace. Vincent ran back, but was too slow to escape the tornado.

Samuel stopped spinning to see the damage, but Vincent emerged unharmed. "**What!?"**

"You gave me a paper cut."

Samuel began to glow.

He was surrounded by a red aura. The two Chaos Emeralds he had in his possession were swirling around him.

"Oh! You have Chaos Emeralds as well! If you had all seven, you might stand a chance!" Vincent mocked. "But I grow tired. I'll fight you some other time." Vincent jumped up into the air and flew off.

"**GET BACK HERE!" **Samuel began launching lightning bolt after lightning bolt at random. Jasmine, Lucy, and Jennifer silently thanked him for casting the shield beforehand.

**No Song**

"Samuel! Calm down!" Lucy screamed.

Samuel halted his attacks and turned towards them. The dark energy gathering around him dispersed on the spot. He knelt down on his knees, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Boss - Sonic Rush Adventure<strong>

Silver and Blaze ended up underground. Shadow and Rouge were dealing with Nega's robots above while Silver and Blaze gave chase.

"My two favorite people!" Eggman Nega feigned an excited voice, then his face contorted to one with malice. "Now we can catch up." His pod began to shift, and transform. It grew into what appeared to be some sort of dragon. "Now, I can use my Draco Magma!"

"Draco Magma? You're going to fight fire with fire, then?" Blaze asked.

"Fire and Earth, my dear." Nega replied. He proceeded to activate his flamethrowers.

Silver jumped out of the way and used his psychic powers to grab pieces of the environment.

Blaze placed a hand to the attack and redirected it back at Nega. "Are you losing IQ points, Nega? You should know better than that."

Eggman Nega replied by swatting the redirected fire at an angle. Right at Silver.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!" He screamed.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled.

"I did know better. You can either dodge my attacks, or redirect it so that I can swat it at your partner. My plan is foolproof!"

Silver and Blaze stood next to eachother. "Now what?" Silver asked.

Blaze looked at Nega's robot. "He used the left wing to swat his fire at you."

"So?" Silver said.

Blaze sighed. "The left wing is red, while the right wing is yellow. Red as in Fire, and Yellow as in Magnetism. He can swat back fire, and use magnetism to throw back anything you throw at him." She explained.

"But there's nothing metallic around here."

"He's Nega. 300 IQ. He probably found a workaround."

Silver sighed. "That just means we can't win."

"Not necessarily." Blaze replied.

Eggman Nega waited patiently as the two whispered. Victory was in his grasp. "I'm getting bored you two. Except reality and **die**."

"Not just yet, Nega!" They yelled. The two ran at him normally, with Blaze in the lead, and opted to attack the wings with normal attacks.

Blaze ran up the dragon robot's legs to kick the left wing. It merely bat her off of it, and she landed a ways away.

Silver spread his wings and flew up to Draco Magma's left wing. The wing caught him in an invisible hold and threw him away.

"Did you think any of that would work?" Nega asked.

"No, not really." Silver said.

"But this might." Blaze added.

Eggman Nega realized they were up to something and took a look around. Above him was a massive ball of earth covered in fire. "What!?"

"It's both fire and psychically gathered earth. So you can't just use one wing." Blaze explained.

"And it's gigantic, as insurance." Silver said. He pointed down with a glowing finger, and the magma ball fell down.

"This can't be! I was supposed to WIN!" Nega screamed as his machine was crushed. He began flying away just in time for the attack to miss him. He fell at Silver and Blaze's feet.

"Now to make sure you can't commit your evil deeds again. I'll cook you alive." Blaze said.

Silver sighed. "Cooked blood. One of Vanilla's best dishes. I guess it's close to what Sunwalkers call soup."

Nega growled. "You think you've won? I've got a continuity plan!" He pushed a button, and the area began to rumble.

"Earthquake!?" Silver asked.

"No… It's an Eruption!" Blaze screamed.

"Tah tah!" Nega got in his pod and teleported.

"He can do that!?" Silver yelled.

"No time! We have to get out of here!" Blaze yelled. She ran while Silver flew behind her. The place began to erupt more violently. "We're not gonna make it!" Blaze screamed.

Silver had an idea. "Blaze, grab my hand!" Silver yelled. Blaze took it, and Silver's body began to glow.

"Oh… you're combining your natural flying with your psychic abilities to increase your speed. Bravo!" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Now let's GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Things are heating up, it seems.<strong>

**Also, I have the final two chapters written, but I'm trying to decide if I should post them as is, post them together, or post them as one, long, continuous chapter. Chapter 10 ended up being 13 pages, 4002 words, while chapter 11 is only 7, 1859. (I just realised that that's all together, not separated into three sections, but chapter 9 altogether is 10 pages and 2979 words. Quite a bit less than Chapter 10, but more than Chapter 11) That's not even the reason I'm thinking about this. Just something I decided to look at. The real reason I'm trying to make this decision is just because I think it would be epic to have a super long chapter, but now that I look at it, the super long chapter is the penultimate chapter, rather than the final one, which strikes me as a bit odd.**


	10. Let me show you my REAL power

**Shadow says that in a game, right? I think he says that in Sonic Adventure 2 in multi-player. Any who… The two part finale is upon us! **

* * *

><p>The town known as Station Square was having a relatively peaceful day. The flickys were singing, people were walking through the streets, each with their own destinations in mind. The wind was blowing, the temperature was cool. Many of Station Square's citizens thought that today would be a perfect day.<p>

They were wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Duel - Date a Live<strong>

Eggman Nega was returning to Station Square, where he was looking over Ivo Robotnik's plans. "He had four Chaos Emeralds in his possession. He knows that his beast isn't ready yet, but I suppose this is a necessary risk. We need all the pieces, so why not bring them to us?" He turned his face towards a massive ship heading his way, with a smaller blue plane flying behind it. "I did my part. Now you do yours, then I'll take all the glory!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lux Perpetua - Date a Live<strong>

Shadow and Rouge ran away from the erupting volcano.

"What just happened? This volcano was supposed to be dormant!" Shadow yelled.

"You're asking the wrong girl!" Rouge retorted. They ran past Mighty and Ray. Shadow grabbed both of them and kept running.

"What's going on!?" Mighty asked.

"Look behind you!" Shadow said.

Mighty did as he was told. "GO FASTER!" He screamed.

"I'm trying!" Shadow responded. Then they all felt something go past them, and it was carrying them forward. Shadow and Rouge looked up and saw Blaze and Silver ahead of them.

"Need a lift?" Silver asked.

Rouge laughed. "I'm not sure we have many other options."

They got further ahead, and the lava stopped chasing them. Silver landed and dropped everyone. Shadow and Blaze landed on their feet. Everyone else… not so much.

"A bit of warning next time?" She asked.

**Song: Oracion Seis - Fairy Tail**

Silver was about to respond, when Shadow walked forward as though he were ready for a fight. "What's up with you?" Silver asked.

Shadow didn't respond. He looked forward at a robot twice his size. He had a red and black body and a yellow head.

"You came to get dismantled?" Shadow asked.

"Chaos Emerald located." The robot responded. "Retrieval initiated." It's claw like hands retreated into it's arm in favor of guns. It shot at Shadow, only for him to run past the bullets at the robot and deliver a spinning kick to it's torso. The robot was pushed backwards, but it continued it's attack.

Shadow ran around it and punched it in it's head. This proved just as effective as his earlier kick. "What is this thing made of?"

"Hand over the Chaos Emerald."

Shadow grabbed the green Chaos Emerald. "You mean this?" He asked. The robot stepped forward. Shadow held his ground. When the robot reached Shadow, Shadow pushed the Emerald into it's torso. "CHAOS BARRAGE!" A beam shot into the robot, and Shadow followed up by jumping above it and launching a bunch of Chaos Spears at it.

The machine was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke was about to disappear, Silver appeared, pushed himself off of Shadow, and grabbed the robot in his psychokinesis, and slammed him further into the ground.

Silver ran back to Shadow and put his hands up for a high five.

Shadow stared at him for a second before turning around. Silver put his hands down in disappointment, then Shadow turned around. "You did good." And continued walking.

**Song: Vs Team Battle - Sonic Heroes**

**Omega**

Silver was grabbed by a claw and slammed into the dirt.

Shadow turned around to see the damage. "It's still standing?"

Rouge and Blaze came rushing forward, but Shadow put his arm out. "Leave this to us." He ran forward and jumped on the robot's arm. He reached the head and kicked it down to the ground. It released Silver, who ran towards it and pushed it away with his powers.

"I'll distract it! Build up a ball of dirt!" Shadow said. He ran forward and gave Omega a barrage of punches and kicks. It then headbutt him away before unleashing a flamethrower at him. Shadow avoided the flames and launched a Chaos Spear at it.

The robot rushed forward and grabbed Shadow's head. "Let go of me, you pile of junk!" He was slammed into the dirt.

"Give me the Emerald." Shadow kicked it in the head and got up. He then charged a more powerful Spear. "Chaos Lance!" This attack managed to stun the robot.

"Out of the way!" Silver yelled. Shadow ran behind him. "How bout this?" The robot was on it's feet and fast approaching them. "This will end it!" He launched the dirt ball at the robot. Omega scorched it with it's flamethrower, but that only made it more deadly when it crushed it.

"We did it!" Silver exclaimed.

Everyone rushed back to Station Square to make sure nothing bad happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Chaos's Theme<strong>

Eggman appeared in his flying chair thing. "You fools! Chaos hasn't even shown you his FINAL form!"

Samuel and Lucy looked up at him. "He can still transform!?"

"Ho ho ho! You won't last to see his final form! Even Sonic wouldn't be able to beat this guy alone!"

"That's what you think!" A blue trail appeared, and crashed into Chaos. It landed next to Samuel, and Sonic himself appeared. "Hey there, doc!"

"What! Metal Sonic and Gamma should've beaten you!"

"We're here, aren't we?"

The rest of Sonic and Shadow's group converged on this point, and Eggman Nega appeared next to Eggman.

"Omega should've been here with the last Emerald by now." Nega stated.

"That thing couldn't handle us!" Silver yelled.

"Doesn't matter! 6 should be plenty! Chaos! Reveal your penultimate form!" Eggman screamed.

Chaos stood still.

Samuel laughed. "I get it. Those lights must be Chaos Emeralds. As long as we have three of them, Chaos won't be transforming any longer!"

"You still have them!?"

Samuel started juggling them. "See for yourself." Just then, a blast of water hit the entire group from behind. "What!?"

They all looked up to see Chaos transforming yet again. He became a frog like creature with a tipped tail.

**Song: ****Clash! 10 Billion Power Warriors (Start at 2:23)**

Shadow ran forward and kicked Chaos in the head, but only succeeded in getting his foot stuck.

Knuckles tried to punch Chaos in it's gut, but got similar results.

Sonic tried his tried and true spin dash, but disappointed himself. He ended up stick to Chaos by his quills. "Hey! Get me out of here!"

"You think you've got it bad? He's still trying to attack me while I'm stuck!" Shadow said while swatting the tentacles away.

Samuel watched the curb stomp battle, as more of his friends tried to get the advantage. "I think I have an idea." He said. Tails walked up to him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"First things first. I'll go rescue Shadow."

Tails stared at him. "Why Shadow?"

Samuel returned the look. "Shadow has a Chaos Emerald. If Chaos get's his hands on that, he may very well be invincible." He jumped forwards, and grabbed Shadow when he past him, and brought him back to Tails.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

Samuel nodded, then turned to Chaos. He lobbed a ball at the beasts head. It absorbed it and the ball settled itself right in there, and when it exploded, Chaos froze.

"No way! I can't believe this!"

"Now, Shadow!"

Shadow ran forward. "I'll finish this in one attack!" He grabbed on to his wrists and took off his rings. "I won't allow you to get any more powerful!" He burst into a yellow ball of light.

"Whoa!" Samuel said as Shadow crashed into Chaos.

When the smoke cleared, Shadow was on the ground with everyone else, and Chaos no where to be seen. Shadow put his rings back on, and reached for his quills. He found nothing there. "What the hell!?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"The Emerald! It's gone!"

Everyone got up and looked towards Station Square. It was flooded in water. Sonic could see people in boats and on the rooftops, but it didn't look like everyone made it.

The group, as well as the Eggmen, were heading upwards to avoid drowning. Sonic's group found themselves on a roof that happened to have Chris and his cousins on top of it.

Maria ran up to Shadow, sobbing. "I can't find Grampa or Abe!"

Shadow shook his head. "There's nothing I can do."

Chris walked up to Sonic, who he noticed was shaking. "Are you ok?"

Sonic shook his head. "There's… so much water…"

"Oh. You can't swim." Sonic nodded.

The group watched as Chaos began tearing buildings apart. The Eggmen were laughing a little ways away.

"Now, Chaos! Level the city, so that I may build my empire, Robotropolis!"

Chaos looked at Eggman, and swatted him away.

"You… How DARE you! Stupid beast!"

Nega laughed. "You lack vision, alternate me. I figured you would be unable to see the things you could accomplish, so I took the liberty of taking full control of the monster."

Eggman stared at Nega. "You traitor! We were going to rule together! Two heads are better than one!"

"Not with your head. Now Chaos! Find the Sol Emeralds, and take them for yourself!" Nega commanded. Chaos began moving towards Sonic's group.

"What!? He's already powerful enough as is! Any more powerful and he may break free of the mind control!"

"Yours, maybe." Eggman Nega said. "But I have equipped Chaos with an even more powerful device. I've been developing it for decades."

"Grr! You won't get away with this!" Eggman threatened.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Nega retorted.

Sonic's grouped looked on as certain death came towards them. "Now what?" Knuckles asked.

**Song: Tikal's theme**

It was then that they saw a pink orb flying towards them. The orb dispersed when it reached them, and from it appeared a pink echidna. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm Tikal. I was tasked with protecting a piece of the Master Emerald for when the world would need it's power."

"You have part of the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

Tikal nodded. "As long as Chaos has the Chaos Emeralds, he'll be invincible, but if we use the Master Emerald's power to neutralize the Emeralds, then he should revert to his normal form."

Knuckles took out his section of the Emerald, and Tikal joined it with hers. The Emerald glowed with immense power. "We have to do this fast, before Chaos reaches us!" Amy yelled.

Tikal put her hand on the Emerald. "The servers are the seven Chaos."

Knuckles joined her in chant. "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart."

"The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this. Stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Samuel looked towards Chaos to see the seven lights fly from his body and land by them as grey Emeralds.

Tikal picked up one of the Emeralds. "Chaos absorbed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. He won't revert, but he is weakened."

"But how will we use the Emeralds? We can't beat him as we are." Samuel stated.

Sonic smirked. "Maybe we won't need the Emeralds." And he jumped onto the Master Emerald. "Let me show you the power of Super Sonic!"

**Next chapter will have the two or three hints at what the next Sonic story will be about, but that won't be the next story, as I'm already working on three others. I might post them together, since I'm writing them before I post them, unlike this story, but I don't know if that'll be the case. **

**I also want to write another story based on one I read recently where the premise basically is the characters in various video games, anime, and movies are living multiple lives throughout time and partake in many funny events and some serious events. I like that idea, but I think that a full on story can be made with that idea, instead of many different stories that are tied together, but many of them could happen in any order.**

**You'd have to read it to understand. Look up ****Legend of Zelda Time Loops.**


	11. Goodbye to a hero

**And now, for the end of this story! The sequel might come soon, but I want to have at least one other story done before I start writing it.**

**Also, hints towards the sequel will be in this chapter. Upon looking over the hints, I found that they alluded to more than one game, so I've decided to refine them, and have the ending for each version focus on a different hint, as opposed to using the same hint in different forms.**

* * *

><p>Sonic stood there with a grin on his face, as his quills rose up, as though they were defying gravity. His fur changed from blue to yellow, and his eyes from green to red. A yellow aura formed around him. He was now charged with the power of the Master Emerald.<p>

"Too bad I can't just absorb it, like I do with the Chaos Emeralds." He said. "How long do I have?"

Knuckles looked up at him. "I'd say 5 minutes."

"We'll try to restore the power of the Chaos Emeralds while you're fighting Chaos." Tikal said.

Sonic chuckled. "So you don't think I can finish this in that time?" And he flew off.

**Song: Duel - Date a Live**

The group on the building was met by Eggman Nega.

"I regret to inform you that you are not allowed to restore power to any Emeralds. I will take care of that myself!"

Samuel, Silver, and Blaze stood in front of everyone. "Not gonna happen!"

Nega laughed. "What could any of you hope to accomplish?"

"This!" Samuel transformed into his beast form and jumped on Nega's transport.

"Hey! Get off! We'll crash!" Samuel bit down on the controls to make sure Nega couldn't get back up. "We'll fall into the water!

"Silver. Help him." Shadow said.

Silver nodded and followed after Samuel. When Nega escaped, he opted to save Samuel from drowning. "Up we go."

They reached the top of the building, and saw the Chaos Emeralds restored to their usual glow.

Samuel returned to mobian form. "Now what?" He asked.

"Someone has to absorb the Emeralds, and then take over for Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Why? Can't we have two super warriors?" Samuel asked.

"How will that work?" Tikal asked. "Sonic's 5 minutes are almost up."

"They can just transfer their power to Sonic, while keeping enough for themselves." Samuel said.

"Ok, but who? Sonic's the only one who's ever transformed before." Knuckles said.

Samuel laughed. "Who better than our friendly neighborhood Chaos Master."

"Don't touch me." Shadow replied when Samuel was about to pat him on the head. He walked up to Tikal and Knuckles. "Do the Chaos Emeralds have a time limit?"

"No." Tikal said. "You aren't simply absorbing their power, you're absorbing the Emeralds themselves. When you get to Sonic, you'll know how to restore his power."

"Alright." He stood in the circle of Emeralds, channeling his power, but he didn't feel any different. "Am I yellow?"

"Nah." Silver said. "You're still black."

"Why isn't it working?" Rouge asked.

Tikal answered, "Shadow's thinking of power, but that's not it. To absorb the Emeralds, you must be thinking positive thoughts. Let your positive emotions take control."

Shadow closed his eyes. He thought of the other Soreans, and the Sun-Walkers. He thought of the towns. He thought of Chaos. He thought of saving them all. He thought of saving Maria. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his fur had changed to yellow, like Sonic's.

"I'm ready." And he flew off.

**Song: Live and Learn - Crush 40**

Shadow arrived on the scene to see Sonic in close combat with the beast. Shadow noticed some of Sonic's energy was flowing into Chaos.

"You're resilient." Sonic said. "I wish I could've finished this sooner, but it seems as though I'm at the edge of my ropes."

Shadow flew next to Sonic. "Chaos… LASER!" Chaos was shot through it's head by a large beam.

"Hey, Shad's."

"You're a fool." Shadow said.

"Whaddaya mean?" Sonic asked.

"You're too close to it. It's using your energy to restore it's own. You should expect as much when fighting a beast that's being controlled by a super genius." Shadow lectured him. All the while, he was barraging Chaos with his own attacks to keep him at bay.

"And your Chaos attacks won't have the same effect?" Sonic asked.

Shadow scoffed. "He's getting trace amounts of Chaos Energy. It's not as much as he would gain from getting the source."

"So how do we stop him?" Sonic asked.

"I don't have all the answers."

Then, Shadow gifted Sonic with some of his own Chaos Energy. "I'm surprised you lasted more than five minutes with your energy being drained. I think you survived on pure willpower alone."

Sonic was interrupted in his reply. "You guys look so cool out there!"

"Samuel?"

"Super Sonic, and Super Shadow. A sight to behold." Rouge said that time.

"They can't both be called super. That's boring." Samuel said.

"What do you suggest then?" Tails asked.

"Before we continue this oh so important conversation, how are we talking?" Shadow asked.

"Tikal is using the Master Emerald as a medium to make contact with the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said.

"I can't think of one yet." Samuel said, ignoring the new conversation. "Oh! Guys! Chaos is being controlled by Eggman Nega, remember? Nega's calling the shots. I saw the device on Chaos while I was fighting him, but now it's buried under the body. Find the device and destroy it."

"It would be easier just to kill him." Shadow said.

"No!" Tikal said. "Chaos isn't at fault. It's the scientists that captured him!"

"She's right!" Sonic said. "You distract him! I'll handle the device!" Sonic flew off, not giving Shadow a chance to answer.

"You're all going to be the death of me." Shadow held a hand to his forehead, but he turned to Chaos anyway. "Let's play tag." He shot another Chaos Laser. "You're it."

Chaos turned towards Shadow and shot as many energy blasts at him as he could. Shadow avoided them, and continued shooting at him.

Shadow continued attacking Chaos while avoiding all his attacks, and tentacles when he used them.

Shadow began to huff. He noticed that his light began to flicker.

Shadow saw Sonic get booted from Chaos by a tentacle, and Chaos somehow sprouted armor. "CHAOS LASER!" It also had no effect.

**Song: End Credits - Sonic Adventure 2**

"What the hell!?" Shadow said with a wheeze.

Sonic flew back to Shadow. "The device is near Chaos's head. What do we do?"

Shadow didn't answer. He moved his right hand to his left wrist.

"Shadow?"

He took off his inhibitor ring, and then and then sloppily grabbed the other one. "Take care of everyone."

"Shadow, what are you doing!?" Sonic and Rouge said simultaneously.

Shadow removed the other one. "Saying goodbye."

"Shadow!" Rouge said.

Samuel looked on. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

Silver put a hand on Rouge's shoulder and looked back at Samuel. "Shadow has those rings on for a reason. The power they keep locked away could kill him."

Shadow began to glow, not yellow, but orange. He pushed Sonic back and flew right at Chaos. "Goodbye. Everyone!"

Maria pushed to the front of the group. "SHADOW!"

Sonic flew after him. "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow collided with the beast, and a great explosion formed on impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>**Tenshi no Kunou - Fairy Tail**

The king of the Soreans stood at the front of the group. They were on a mountain, staring at a makeshift grave. "I stand here to address the loss of Soreans and non Soreans alike. Two days ago, we lost a friend. A dear friend to some, a protector to others, and even a silent mentor to a few of us, but the feeling of loss we feel is the same. We lost someone important. A Chosen One. But something my father told me, long ago, when he was about to pass, was this. 'Do not linger on thought's of the past, which will only fill you with sorrow. Nor should you look to the future, which will bring you fear and uncertainty. Only think of the gift you have, here, and now. The present.' With these words of wisdom… I leave you to your own decisions."

Near the back, Rouge and Maria were sobbing. Knuckles tried to calm them down, but with little success. Silver was also letting tears down. Blaze tried to remain strong, but was failing in her battle.

Amy was with Sonic. Sonic was like everyone else. Grief overtook his usual personality.

* * *

><p>"So your minds made up?" Jasmine asked.<p>

Samuel nodded his head. "I still haven't done anything on my own. I have my own journey ahead of me. I won't drag anyone down with me."

He turned to go, but Jasmine grabbed his hand. "Please… don't go. I can't lose you too."

Samuel turned his head and smiled. "I have to go. I have to wake up my potential. There's a storm inside me. I have to calm it."

* * *

><p><strong>And that does it.<strong>

**Edit: You just read an edited story. I replayed Last Story of Sonic Adventure 2, on an emulator… with the Keyboard. Needless to say, I sucked. But my suckiness allowed me to hear dialogue that only plays if you're low on rings with either character. When Sonic's low on rings, he asks Shadow how he's holding up and if he'll be okay. When Shadow's low on rings, he tells Sonic that he isn't doing so well. Sega really makes sure we know that Shadow's not used to using the Super Form, and I hope we all know how that went for him. So I decided that I would do the same, since Shadow just died in my story, and in similar ways. Shadow used too much power. In the game, he still had his inhibitor rings on, but… has anyone watched Sonic X?**


End file.
